


Mandatory Soulbond

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anti-Soulbonding Community, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Quill (Harry Potter), Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Compulsion Spells, Cultural Differences, Dark Voldemort, Divorce, Dominant/Submissive, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Good Minerva McGonagall, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Harry Potter, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mating Bond, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Off-screen Attack, Physical Abuse, Prophecy, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Werewolf Idiomlogy, Wizardry Philosophy, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, bad omen, crazy fans, seme/uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Harry had always wanted someone there for him no matter what. The problem was, when he did find that it was possible, not everyone was in favour and tried to break them apart. - !Complete!Cover byRiddleSnape(AO3)/@S1L6Moon9(WP)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harrymort/Tomarry [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/26517
Comments: 69
Kudos: 882





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Mandatory Soulbond**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
> New Author note: Thanks Aneue for making me the Catnake Picture. It's perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 276
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Prologue**

They didn’t know where it comes from. You win the mark around a year before you meet your other half and that is it.

At first it was considered shameful. Something to hide.

Then there was a law that made it mandatory that everyone has their marks categorized by the Ministry as soon as they first appear.

Nowadays there are some people who are actively against and there are others who refuse their mandatory bond altogether.

**–MS–**

1987

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry glanced at the small snake in form of a _T_ with grey eyes connected to a small cat in form of an _H_ as if by the tail, the cat with green eyes; Harry’s eyes. Harry understood that his parents had made him his tattoo thinking of him as the cat. His tattoo was placed on the inside of his wrist. _Why?_ Harry had no idea but he supposed that it must’ve hurt his baby-self like hell.

Harry laid on his side on the cupboard under the stairs in pain. Maybe one day he’d find that _‘T’_ was actually someone who’d come looking for him. Someone worried. Who’d pamper him like Aunt and Uncle pampered Dudley. Who’d pick him up and take him away.

Harry closed his eyes with tears. It was a blissful thinking. He had to grow up, though. _There’d never be anyone! His parents were dead and he had to be thankful that his relatives had been kind enough to take him in. Even with all his freakiness!_

_Harry was lucky for having such a normal family._

Harry shivered in pain. _Lucky_ …

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Yulë everyone
> 
> Next chapter: **Someone Out There Who Wants Him**
> 
> ~Isys


	2. Chapter I  –Someone Out There Who Wants Him–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,837 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter I**

**–Someone Out There Who Wants Him–**

Saturday , 1 July 1995

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry sat at the train looking out the window. His fingers were playing with his tattoo. 14 almost 15-year-old and he still had the hopeful dream that one day he’d be found by _‘T’_. He huffed and leaned his head towards the side of the window. _He wouldn’t be sleeping tonight so might as well enjoy while he could’ve._

**MS** **–**

Sunday , 2 July 1995

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at his chest as he read the inscription over and over again. _It was over his heart. Whoever it would be would command his heart. Guide him out throughout his life._

Voldemort sneered and pulled his robes over it. _He had never wanted to find his Mate. Yet, now if he did not look for the bloody Witch he would be damning his own chance to win the war. His supporters were real fans of the soulmark bonding. That had been part of the reason why he had won so much after all._

“Lucius, I need the Soulmark list.” He ordered as he arrived the office.

Lucius looked up surprised.

“A new mark, my Lord?”

“Mine.” Voldemort agreed.

Lucius nodded sadly.

“Hogwarts doesn’t categorize the marks any longer. Actually, there’s not even explanations towards Muggleborns about what they may be.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. _Dumbledore_!

“Call your son.”

Lucius obeyed and did not take long for Draco to enter the office.

“Draco, I believe you have seen several students’ Soulmarks around the last couple years.” The teenager nodded from his bowed-head position. “Have you ever seen a H.T. Catnake?”

Draco frowned and finally raised his head puzzled.

“Potter’s?”

Lucius gasped and turned towards Voldemort, who was staring at the teenager before him.

“Lucius, _his_ exact location.”

Lucius nodded and left immediately.

“Sir?”

“Does Weasley and… Granger have a visible mark as well?” The teenager nodded. “Write both of them down to the slightest detail.”

The blond nodded and left, understanding the silent dismissal. Lucius did not take long to arrive with a parchment that he gave Voldemort. An authorization for a flootravel last summer.

“My Lord, could Potter really be…?”

“I am afraid that there is only one way for me to verify.”

Voldemort turned and left to 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

**–** **MS** **–**

**_ HJP _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry shivered in his bed in pain. _It hurt too much. He could barely breathe!_

Harry opened his dry eyes as Dudley’s second bedroom’s door opened and immediately coiled himself to protect face and major organs from the impacts.

“I have not come to kill you!”

Harry’s eyes opened and he glanced up surprised. Still, the lack of glasses kept him from seeing. A hand set itself on Harry’s shoulder and pushed him back unto the mattress on his back. His chest started to hurt and he tried to return to the other position, but wasn’t allowed. Then he felt the whispers of magic and the pain subsided, only for him to feel he could breathe again.

“I’ll get expelled!” He gasped out. “First a House-elf, now _you_.”

The other laughed and the hand raised from Harry’s shoulder to his cheek, caressing it.

“Let me see your mark.”

Frowning, Harry raised his hand and pulled his bangs away.

“May I have my glasses if you aren’t killing me?”

Harry’s glasses were offered and, when he looked at Voldemort, the other had his eyes narrowed. Finally, Voldemort stood and took his old-school robe out, staying in nothing but a pair of black braies. _Bloody Hell! Old-school or not, Voldemort was in underwear before Harry right now!_

Harry’s chin was grabbed and he was forced to look at the tattoo over the heart that Voldemort had. Harry frowned and raised his wand-hand to look at his own wrist before glancing again to the Dark Lord’s chest.

“How…? Why…? We…”

“Identical, correct?” Harry nodded. “I will repeat myself. Show me your _mark_.”

Uncertain, Harry offered his arm in his laid position. Voldemort released the chin and both hands grabbed Harry’s hand as he stared at the wrist tattoo.

“It was before the Dursleys. My parents…”

“Magic.” Voldemort argued. “Wizardry World is ruled by Soulbond. We receive the mark just before the first meeting. I never got to see mine until recently. You were too young.”

Harry was gapping at the Dark Lord in underwear who was holding into Harry’s hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Harry’s eyes watered.

“Soulmating’s real? I…”

“You believed it to be a silly hope that you thought of as a child.” Harry nodded embarrassed, wanting to sit but not daring. “It is not. It is real. I… I have come for you. Wrist is a place of protection. A guardian needed.”

Harry blushed deep red.

“And the chest?”

“Depends where on the chest. This one exactly means that you will be my heart. My centre. What keeps me from going insane. Literally without you will mean that I will go insane.”

Harry choked. _In other words, if Harry refused he was damning the whole world to Voldemort’s wrath._

“What do I have to do?” He asked afraid.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Harry shook his head shyly. Voldemort hummed and set a hand by the side of Harry’s head on the bed, the other still holding Harry’s hand and pulling it to the chest, to the mark as Voldemort held Harry’s wrist in place. “You need to submit. To give me control this time around.”

Harry closed his eyes and then lips were on his. He felt something deep inside his heart. _All his life he felt alone. Empty. Refused. Now he started to feel want. He was wanted and needed._

“Wow.” Was all he managed when Voldemort moved back and Harry could hear the sound of clothes. “Is this supposed to happen?”

Harry set a hand on his own chest.

“Your parents were not Soulmates. You have an emptiness so big from it that your magic deemed you in need of protection. Your parents lack of judgment caused you pain that should have been avoided if not for Dumbledore’s meddling.”

Harry opened his eyes to glare at Voldemort only to gasp. Before him was Tom Riddle in his mid-30s.

“The… bonding?”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow only to then realize what Harry might have meant.

“Yes.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be like… 70?”

Voldemort approached a broken mirror and looked at himself with a frown.

“Wizards age differently. Besides if I would look any older people would argue. _‘Too old’_.”

Harry stood in shaky legs only for Voldemort to be at his side in an instant.

“You had already gone insane without me. Your body…”

“Dark magic.” Voldemort argued and glanced towards the doorway. “My name is…”

“I know.”

Voldemort turned towards Harry surprised just before the door opened. Harry looked to see several Aurors, Dumbledore and a couple of Ministry members.

“Harry, are you alright?”

“Tom saved me.” Harry agreed and pointed towards his own chest. “Uncle Vernon had broken something inside this time and it just wasn’t healing.”

Harry could see Dumbledore frown yet the Aurors still kept their wands at hand.

“Potter, come here!” One of the Aurors ordered.

“Why?”

“Because that’s a Dark Wizard and Dark Wizards are evil!”

Harry just gaped. _Dark Wizard_. _Sure, this was **the worst** of them all, but… he had **come** for Harry._

“Question… how do mating works?”

The Ministry members frowned and glared at Dumbledore, as the Aurors kept Voldemort at wand point.

“In what area exactly, Potter?”

“Mating kiss.” Harry replied, Voldemort standing between Harry and the Aurors, yet he kept quiet nor did he pick his wand. “Surnames more exactly.”

Voldemort glanced at Harry behind himself, with a raised eyebrow.

“The Submissive gets the other’s surname automatically.” One of the women replied. “Mr Potter, now would’ve be a good idea to actually move and…”

“Then I believe you must call me Riddle then. The man you’re at wand point is my Mate and we just bounded with a kiss.”

Harry saw as the whole group tensed, before the wands were finally lowered. Harry didn’t look at Dumbledore, instead letting Voldemort show up Harry’s wrist that he was still holding.

“Mr Riddle, if you were persuaded against your agreement to the…”

Harry shook his head, deep red. _He had to do it for the whole world. He had agreed and already Voldemort had changed._

“Tom?” Voldemort kneeled on one leg to be at Harry’s sitting height. “Do I have to stay with my relatives now? Can I finally leave?”

Voldemort stood and pulled Harry into his arms, picking him up with Harry’s legs around his waist like a child.

“I will return later to fetch your belongings. You are not staying at this abusive place any longer. As your Mate I have a say in what happens to you now.”

Harry nodded and let himself be carried away. Harry saw his fallen relatives and closed his eyes, hiding his head in Voldemort’s chest.

“You…?”

Lips appeared on Harry’s ear.

“I was not thinking rationally.” Voldemort agreed. “All I could think was that they were standing in between me and my possible Soulmate. I did not even know where you had your mark, because had I known it would be lots worse than a simple AK.”

Harry nodded, staying with his head into the clothed chest.

“Where and how are we going?”

“Malfoy Manor and apparation. Side-apparation in this case around.” Harry raised his head confused. “Never heard of?” Harry shook his head. “Did you even try to study the Wizardry Culture?”

“Should’ve I?”

Voldemort’s eyes grew and he stopped to stare down at Harry. Finally, he sighed.

“Hold on to me and deep breaths. It is painful during the first times and the battered-up body will not help.” Harry closed his eyes and leant into Voldemort’s chest in source of… comfort? “Want me to count?”

“It’ll be worse.” Harry argued as he controlled his breathing.

Voldemort’s hum was Harry’s only warning, then he was pulled through a tight tunnel. Finally, when it stopped he was lowered on the comfiest bed ever.

“I will go get a Healer now. You need to be fully checked.”

Harry hummed.

“Basilisk’s poison.” He babbled.

“What?”

“End of second-year. Your memory in your diary. He set the Basilisk on me. Fawkes, _Dumbledore’s Phoenix_ , saved my life.” Harry explained.

_His body was so heavy and sleepy…_

“I will make certain that we will be ready for any repercussions.” Voldemort agreed and left.

Harry let sleep take over. For some reason, he felt at home.

**–** **MS** **–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort returned with Narcissa to find Harry in the same position he had left him, deep asleep. The Witch was on the teenager in a second.

“Do you require for me to take hold of his magic?”

The Witch shook her head.

“His magic is recognising the bedroom as yours. That’ll keep him calm.”

Voldemort hummed and left. He sent Lucius to the Ministry to take care of the lawsuits and Augustus to gather Harry’s belongings, although he would have to fully check them for any spellwork that was not meant to. Augustus had been practically eager. _Anything for the Dark Lord’s newly found and bound Soulmate._

Voldemort stayed in the drawing room, reading the newspaper as Draco scribbled by the side every detail he could remember. Narcissa eventually returned after Lucius had joined his side with all the paperwork taken care of.

“My Lord, he is in several stages of neglect. Since lack of nutrients, to his own magic feeding him and by so he practically not needing to eat and, when he does, it practically won’t mean a thing. Only an extra weight.”

Voldemort hummed.

“That needs to be taken care of right away. And the physical beatings?”

“His magic itself heals him.”

Voldemort took a deep breath through his nose.

“Give thanks that Harry’s mark is on my heart and that he agreed on the mating, Narcissa, since I have lost control over less.” Narcissa bowed her head completely. Voldemort looked at Lucius. “A Healer trustworthy needs to be contacted. There is so much that your wife can do herself.”

Lucius nodded and left again. Voldemort returned his attention to the newspaper before he frowned.

“Is he awake?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Narcissa replied from where she was looking at the drawings from her son.

“Awake enough for an interview?”

“He is, although I believe that Mr P… Young Lord is against journalists after Skeeter slandering him last year.”

“I will deal with that. Just bring one here that will have everything ready for today’s midnight print.”

Narcissa left and Voldemort stood, leaving Draco alone and heading to the wing where he had been assigned to. Harry was laying in Voldemort’s bed on his back, while looking at his mark with confusion.

“Why a cat? I always wondered about that. The snake I finally get. But a bloody pussy?”

“Catnake, or Scat in some cultures.” Harry glanced back. “A cat with a snake tail. It is a Magical Creature.”

“Dark?”

Voldemort sneered and sat down besides Harry.

“Both. The cat is the Light side and the snake the Dark.”

Harry hummed, returning his attention to his mark.

“So, us. Light and Dark.”

“As one. Literally means that we cannot live without each other.”

The teenager smiled and lowered his arm.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Narcissa is calling a journalist as we speak.” The green eyes grew in fear. _And the other wondered **why** a cat?_ “If we do not speak soon then the Anti-Soulbonding Community will. Do you want to be sent away by force?”

It was low and cold to use the teenager’s hole at the lack of being a child of a soulmated parents against him. Still, Voldemort held the glare he got in return from Harry. He could handle his anger as long as he got results.

“You’re the worst.”

“I am your Mate not one of your friends that try to make things easier for you. That is not _my_ place. My place is to care for you, even if that means things you loathe.”

Harry huffed and tried to sit up.

“I don’t want a bloody picture of me looking like this.”

“Self-centred much?”

“Either I enjoy it or not: I’m famous and people live to gossip about my life. Might as well not give them a reason.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as Harry, _even though was in a bunch of pain_ , stood and started straightening himself.

“Lets do that exactly.” Harry glanced back puzzled. “Tell them exactly what they want to hear. Your upbringing. The Dursleys and your emptiness. Every single detail.”

“I’ll be flocked with fanletters!” Harry argued, more like whined.

“I will have people taking care of that.”

Harry bit his bottom lip and Voldemort had to look away from the teenager. _So, he was not immune to the teenager… it was good to know since he had never even felt a slight stir at other people before._

“What good will it do?”

“Help others who are like you. Unknown of what that hole means or even the mark… tattoo as you called it. You cannot say though that you won it before the Dursleys. Means that I had met you at the Potters.”

“Second-year. I first met your diary’s memory then.”

Voldemort hummed.

“We will say that we passed by at Diagon Alley then. Too young for my mark to appear then.”

“I’ll say the summer before my 11th birthday then. I kinda met you with Quirrell that day.”

“Very well. Introduced at the Leaky Cauldron by Rubeus Hagrid himself. People are going to love it.” _Principally since Hagrid was not a Professor at the time and had no place going to introduce a student into the Wizardry World._

Voldemort made Harry sit down and the Journalist entered not long later. The interview lasted at minimum two hours and even when the Healer arrived and started to work around Harry, they did not stop. When the Journalist finally left, Voldemort looked at the Healer.

“Want me out as well?”

“Better not, Sir. Your new Mate needs your magic to keep restrained when I do manage to make it stop doing what it is doing.”

Voldemort nodded and stood by the side as the Healer worked on the teenager. When Harry’s magic finally went out of control Voldemort held it back and, taking advantage, blended theirs together as one, while fermenting even more the bounding.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, my Lord Voldemort!
> 
> Next chapter: **Fanletters**
> 
> ~Isys


	3. Chapter II –Fanletters–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,663
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter II**

**–Fanletters–**

Monday , 3 July 1995

**_ HJR’s _ ** **_ POV _ **

Harry looked at the newspaper in the morning, uncertain. He looked up at the Malfoys and then down at his own interview.

“How long do we have until a flock of owls will attack?”

The Malfoys looked back puzzled and then the owls started storming inside.

“The article?” Asked Mr Malfoy, obviously overwhelmed and Harry nodded shyly. “I’ll go gather some _colleagues_ who will look over your mail from now on and select which is trustworthy for you to read.”

Harry nodded thankfully and the blond left as the other two started to help release the owls of their burdens. There just was too many of them. Finally, several men entered and took the owls and letters and packages away. Mr Malfoy cleaned the table and a House-elf appeared and changed the entire breakfast with new one.

“I warned Him this might happen.” Harry apologized.

“He had other serious things to worry about.” Mrs Malfoy replied. “Eat your breakfast now, Young Lord.”

Harry blushed and obeyed. It was strange how Malfoy – _Junior_ – didn’t even make fun of him. When he finished, Malfoy stood and guided Harry to another room. A bathroom.

“A spare toothbrush is in the drawer and combs as well. I’ll tell the House-elf to share with you one of my robes until we can get you new ones.”

Harry nodded and entered. After changing and taking care of his basic necessities, he returned out where Malfoy was still waiting.

“Did your parents tell you to be nice to me?”

“They don’t need to. First: You are a guest. Second: You are the Dark Lord’s Soulmate. If anything, I should be thankful to not have a _personal visit_ from Him.”

Harry sighed and nodded.

“I’m still me.”

“The Dark Lord mentioned that you weren’t even taught about how to be a Wizard. About culture. People like you is what Mudblood term means.” Then the platinum-blond 15-year-old teen shivered as he realized his wording. “Mudblood is not about Muggleborn as my parents drilled into my head. It’s about refusing the culture. Your mother was one of them. She refused it so much that even though she knew her own Mate she refused him for your father.”

Harry hummed and let Malfoy guide him to a drawing room.

“What can you teach me?”

“I… I don’t know what you know and what is to me normal knowledge and what isn’t.”

“It’s either you or being a Mudblood. By all means, Malfoy, my other half is Voldemort. People can’t know _that_ or they’ll come to me against _Him_.”

Malfoy’s eyes grew as realization hit.

“I’ll do my best.”

Just as Malfoy was about to speak there was a knock. The two looked up to see Voldemort enter followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry made a move to stand up but his body didn’t cooperate.

“After reading the article both your friends agreed to go to the Ministry to catalogue their soulmarks and will be spending here with you two until the Ministry members find their other halves.” The man ordered as he approached Harry and set a hand on the back of his neck. Immediately, Harry felt a wave of magic flowing into him. “You used too much magic yesterday. Draco, Harry needs a hot cocoa.”

Malfoy was fast to call a House-elf and make the request. Voldemort left not long later, leaving Harry feeling empty and hollow.

“That’s an usual feeling.” Malfoy put in as the House-elf appeared with four cocoas, when Harry questioned about it. “First year your magic will feel empty without him. Until you learn to control the feeling it’ll feel like there isn’t enough time together.”

“That’s strange.” Hermione argued. “It’s like the magic is telling us that only that person is acceptable.”

“That’s exactly what it means.” Malfoy agreed, making Harry and Hermione gape. “My mother had found her Mate. He refused her and wed his sweetheart. My father hadn’t won his soulmark yet so he agreed to the marriage. As much as Mother wants to she can’t love me enough and she says that I’m her reason to still be alive even though her Mate died back in the war. She cares for my father and I am wanted and loved. Still, I’m like _you_ ” Malfoy mentioned Harry. “There’s an unexplainable hole in my chest.”

Harry and Hermione sent a dark look at Ron, who had been about to remark something nasty.

“Sorry for whatever Ron might say.” Harry and Hermione put in, making Ron go deep red to the tips of his ears. “He isn’t taught in a pro-soulbonding philosophy.”

“I can handle Weasley.” Malfoy agreed amused. “Better him than your Mate that’s for certain.”

Ron and Hermione choked on their drinks, making Harry and Malfoy turn towards them. Harry realizing that Malfoy had a too accomplished look on his face.

“Now now, Lads, behave yourselves.” Mrs Malfoy ordered as she entered. “Need a change of clothes, Dear? What if they find your soulmark today?”

Hermione was pulled to her feet and taken away. Her Muggle shirt and trousers full of hot cocoa. Ron, though, seemed to have avoided a bath by miracle. As the three sipped their drinks Mr Malfoy entered with Viktor Krum and several members of the Ministry.

“Father?”

“Both marks were found immediately.” Mr Malfoy stated. “Where is Miss Granger?”

“Bath of hot chocolate. Mrs Malfoy took her to change before she would scald herself.” Harry put in as he stood and went to greet Viktor.

Viktor turned towards Mr Malfoy.

“I can vait vor her to ve ready.”

Mr Malfoy nodded while Harry’s eyes grew.

“You and…?” Viktor nodded with a smile. Harry hugged him at once. “Hermione will be so happy!”

Ron stood and approached to shake Viktor’s hand.

“I’d say so myself. Not a complete stranger. And she did pamper herself a whole afternoon to have a date with you.”

This time it was Viktor’s time to blush.

“I’ll ve lucky iv zhe’ll take me.” He agreed.

“Your mark was also found Mr Weasley.” A Ministry member put in and making the three turn towards them. “Also, someone who you’ve known for a while.”

There’s a long moment where Harry and Ron just stared at the group and then they glanced at Mr Malfoy with a questioning look.

“It appeared in March. During your 15th birthday I believe.”

Ron just gaped. Then he pulled his robe’s sleeve up to show the tattoo on his arm just under the shoulder. A white and brown Jack Russell Terrier was standing in between two black Dragons from each side and, over the dog, were two interwoven snakes. Mr Malfoy picked a parchment and showed the Malfoy Crest where both the Dragons and snakes were part of. Hermione and Mrs Malfoy arrived only for the woman to hum at seeing Ron’s mark. As if she _recognized_ it. Hermione approached, dressed in robes, puzzled.

“Your Mate is Vicky and Ron is Mr Malfoy.” Harry pointed out.

Hermione glanced at Viktor and then towards Ron. _They both understanding what it **meant** to their best friend._

“As Lord Malfoy isn’t a virgin any longer.” A Ministry Member put in and the attention was back on the group. “A simple mating kiss like Mr Riddle described in his interview won’t be enough.”

“What do you mean?” Ron asked uncertain.

“It means that you two need to take it all the way for the mating.” Malfoy put in. “What about you, Granger? Krum? Ever kissed anyone?”

Hermione shook her head, deep red. Although, not as bad as Ron became. Viktor also shook his head.

“Mating vrom vhere I came iz a private zeremony.” Viktor put in and Mrs Malfoy nodded, guiding them both out.

Harry glanced at a stuttering Ron. _They were 15! And people were expecting them to accept these for a lifetime weddings of sorts!_

Mr Malfoy made the group leave and returned alone. He approached Ron and tentatively, as if uncertain if allowed, set a hand on the mark.

“I won’t force you to the mating. You are too young and I have a child your age. Still, if you’ll take me I will provide for you everything you ever wanted and couldn’t. If I can buy it, it’ll be yours.”

Harry glanced at Malfoy uncertain.

“Mark location. Lack of attention and personal things. Big family, even if soulbonded one.”

Harry nodded.

“Where’s yours?”

Malfoy pointed to his heart.

“Lack of a heart of my own. Go insane without Mate.”

“Like Voldemort’s.” Harry put in.

They both glanced at an uncertain Ron.

“Whe…?”

“I believe my brother from another mother is asking to see your mark, Mr Malfoy.” Harry supplied for his stuttering friend’s sake.

Mr Malfoy nodded and finally released Ron’s arm. He unbuttoned his robe and pulled it down unto his waist before showing his back. The same as Ron’s painted the whole back. Tentatively Ron’s hands moved to it. Mr Malfoy stopped him.

“If you touch it I will have very little restrain to stop the mating.” Ron blushed and stepped back as Mr Malfoy redressed himself. “Whole back means a centre. Someone who can be there for you and literally have your back. It’s usually for people who have problem with trust.” Mr Malfoy explained. “It means that I will have to trust completely in Ronald, _no matter what,_ as he’ll be my leader.”

“I’m no leader.” Ron retorted.

“Didn’t you win an alive chess in our first-year?” Malfoy asked offhandedly.

Ron nodded.

“Only game I’m better at than Harry.”

“That is the leader qualities.” They all turned towards Voldemort who was entering the room. “A great leader needs to know every piece in the board and how to move each piece for a win.”

Harry glanced at Ron and, _while the chess metaphor passed by his own head_ , Ron seemed to understand. Hermione arrived a while later, her walking a little uneven. _As if drunk._ Harry turned towards Voldemort wide-eyed. _Had Harry been like that?_ From Voldemort’s amused look back, Harry got his answer. _No wonder he couldn’t stand!_

Harry set his head in his hands embarrassed. _He’d made an utterly embarrassment of himself yesterday!_ _Wait… kissing only worked if never kissed before and if still virgin._ Harry looked up towards Voldemort wide-eyed. _Voldemort had waited half a century for Harry!_

“I better get Harry to rest a bit. His Healer will not enjoy if he finds out.”

Voldemort stood and took Harry away.

“What will happen to my friends?”

“Mrs Krum will either return to her parents or move in with him already. Most likely the last once the pull starts. Ronald will depend if he accepts the mating. His parents might be Soulmates but they are one of the known members of the anti-forceful soulmating. They will turn him against Lucius.”

Harry sighed and nodded.

“Until we kissed I didn’t understand the meaning of being Soulmates. It was a nice idea but impractical. Still…”

“You agreed when I explained that it would save the world from my wrath.” Voldemort agreed. “There is no reason to go around it. We both know that was the whole reason.”

Harry nodded. _It was strange how he didn’t even feel embarrassed about it._

“Did any of my amount of mail been hitched?” He wondered as they arrived the ward.

They entered the door to an office, in the office there were two doors. A bathroom and a bedroom. Harry was directed to the bedroom’s door and then to the bed worthy of kings. Harry didn’t even wait to take out his shoes and threw himself over the mattress. _Oh, how he loved this bed._

“Some.” Voldemort agreed and Harry felt him take Harry’s shoes off. “Some crazy fans claiming they are the true owners of the mark.” Harry shivered at that and Voldemort’s hand released the shoe to grab Harry’s wrist on the mark. Harry relaxed immediately. “Others giving a lecture anti-soulmark. Several even mention your parents.”

Harry nodded, closing his eyes.

“I must look like a complete mess to you.”

“I mated with a teenager who has the mark on his wrist. You always will need a little pampering. I told you that I will take care of you. It means both things you enjoy, things you loathe and things you will be a complete emotional mess about between hating and loving.”

Harry blushed at that. He glanced at Voldemort who finally took both shoes off. He then approached Harry’s head and took off the glasses. Voldemort set a hand on each side of the face and leaned over Harry as he kissed him. Harry was uncertain on what to do. _Last time he had to completely give control and he had, so…_

“You can move. Grab my clothes, the mattress, my hair. Pull at it if you want. Although, get ready for biting if you do. I only told you to fully submit the first time since your body could have accidentally refused the mating.”

Harry blushed and tentatively raised his hands to pull Voldemort’s face down. Voldemort dominated Harry’s lips again while Harry’s hands found the hair and his arms surrounded the arms of the other. Voldemort’s body weight completely leaned over Harry to allow Harry his movement. The kiss never faltered. It was as if Voldemort was teaching that the arms were keeping the heavy body from completely overpowering Harry. Tentatively, Harry pulled slightly at the hair. Barely there yet enough for Voldemort to feel. Harry felt a smirk against his lips, before they parted and Harry’s bottom lip was pulled inside Voldemort’s mouth in between the teeth and bitten on. Then Voldemort leaned back.

“As I said: What you do has consequences.”

He didn’t even seem to have his breath laboured or anything else. Harry would’ve pout if he wasn’t struggling for breath himself. He took a hand to his bottom lip. It was sore but not broken. Voldemort hadn’t bitten enough to bleed…

**–MS–**

Harry looked at his pump lips in the mirror. _Voldemort had kissed him way too much! How the hell was he supposed to go have lunch looking like this?_

“Young Lord?” Harry turned just in time for Mrs Malfoy to slowly enter the room. “Want me to take care of that?” She asked after a while of staring.

“Yes, please.”

She nodded and approached as she took out her wand.

“Mrs Krum went with her Mate to visit his family.” Harry hummed but didn’t move. “Your brother from another mother is still here and will join us for lunch. Lucius has work to do.”

Harry looked at her uncertain.

“May I ask what feels like to lose a Mate?”

The woman smiled back.

“I wasn’t Soulmated. Yet, I felt it when it happened. To a mated pairing, I hear that they lose their will to live in such an extent that they die of heartbreak in less than a month.”

Harry shivered.

“I can’t picture that happening to me and Voldemort… sorry.” He added at the shiver.

“The Dark Lord will do everything in his power to keep you by his side. We both know that he conquered death. He can’t _afford_ to lose you.”

Harry hummed. They left the room and went to the dining room, where Ron and Draco were arguing vividly about Quidditch teams. _Well… they were behaving._

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't obvious: This is MPREG
> 
> Next chapter: **Harry’s Siblings’ Mating**
> 
> ~Isys


	4. Chapter III  –Harry’s Siblings’ Mating–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,637
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–Harry’s Siblings’ Mating–**

Monday , 3 July 1995

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked up from the parchment that he was reading towards the Weasleys. Lucius had told him that the two had made a scene when their youngest son was picked up. Voldemort glanced towards the side where the Soulbond Division Members were talking with Lucius and _‘explaining’_ on how to better court a shoulder Mate. _As if any of those even remotely remembered anything about that. Most bound pairs do not even fall in love with each other._

“How dare you?”

Voldemort clenched his teeth at the screech. _Now that he thought about it Lily Evans was known for her high voice._ An unexplainable shiver run down his back at the _hope_ that Harry might have inherited it.

“Molly!”

“This despicable Wizard touched my baby boy against his own will!”

Lucius had an obvious look of not again. Voldemort wondered how many times they argued.

“Do you know the location of your son’s mark?” There was a shook of head that could clearly be translated as _I do not care_. “Just below the shoulder blades. Lack of attention. Lack of personal space. Lack of personal things. If you want to throw at my face about my intended then, _by all means_ , explain that yourself!”

“We love him!”

“I didn’t say that he _lacked_ a heart.”

Voldemort grabbed his wand and, _when the pump woman threw her spell,_ protected Lucius. The Aurors were there immediately and took the Weasleys away. The Dark Lord looked towards the side where a Journalist was swallowing everything like a sponge. Lucius approached Voldemort.

“You need him.” Voldemort pointed out.

His left-hand was a mess. Not to any who did not know the Wizard. For an outsider; he looked composed, but Lucius always lacked guidance. He always needed to be told exactly what and how to do it. If it went away from the usual he would flip out instinctively.

“I would’ve. Principally with his parents’ refusal. Yet, I can’t face a momentarily refusal, which he’ll most likely do.”

Voldemort nodded and did Ronald’s job. He directed Lucius on how to better take advantage of the situation. He was a leader and Lucius had always looked up towards him for guidance. Still that void needed to be filled by his Mate.

Lucius did his job perfectly as he always did. One would not have suspected that he had been needed guidance on what to do in several different hypotheses. Voldemort set the parchment on the desk. It was a parchment about wrist-Mates. Still it was lacking in several aspects of their personality that Voldemort had already known from before. _When he would win he would have to update these files._

“Mr Riddle, is something to your unlike?”

“All that you know I already knew. Actually, I have read more details about how to deal with my Mate in some tomes than _this_.” Voldemort stood. “We better get going, Lucius. My Mate and your intended must be wondering where we are.”

Lucius nodded and they left. They apparated directly inside the wards of Malfoy Manor. Ronald was having a vivid argument with Draco about Quidditch teams and Harry was by the side amused as he watched them. Narcissa entered the room and took her son out the room. Voldemort approached Harry and picked him up as Lucius approached Ronald.

**–MS–**

**_ HJR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry didn’t fight to be picked and carried around like a child or a damsel. Voldemort took him to their quarters and prepared Harry for sleep.

“Found what you were looking for at the Ministry?”

Voldemort shook his head.

“They knew a third than what I already do.”

Harry hummed and didn’t fight when the older pushed him unto the mattress and then laid over him. _Strangely enough it was a welcoming weight._

**–MS–**

**_ RBW _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Ron looked at Mr Malfoy uncertain. He understood they’d been left alone on purpose. Still to have Mr Malfoy approaching and kneeling down before Ron and setting his head on Ron’s lap had been the last thing on his mind. Finally, slowly he let his hand move up to the hair and caress the blond locks. The great and composed Lucius Malfoy was on his knees seeking comfort from Ron. _Ron of all people._

“I won’t sleep where she’d slept.” Mr Mal… Lucius looked up. “I won’t agree until the official divorce. I don’t want her to be trashed out like trash. Your son is still the Heir.”

A smile was all he got.

“As you wish.”

Ron blushed to the tip of his ears and looked away. Lucius stood and guided Ron not towards the bedroom he’d been assigned to but towards a new one. They were in a rather simple guest room – _still way bigger than his own room_. Ron raised an eyebrow.

“You said you’d only sleep where she hadn’t. Narcissa changes bedrooms every couple years.”

“You don’t sleep together?”

“Sleep-sleep never. We married only for the purpose of an Heir.”

Ron nodded and entered uncertain. He sat down and looked back at the older who obviously was struggling with himself in favour of leaving.

“I said I won’t accept until divorce. We can share a bed to sleep, though.”

Lucius had just been about to finally persuade himself to leave when he stopped and instead closed the door, only to lock it from the inside. Ron noticed he kept the key in the doorhole so Ron would’ve understand that it was to keep people out and not them in. Finally, Lucius approached and magically spelled his clothes out only for the same moment a sleeping robe to take their places. A House-elf popped in with Ron’s own sleeping robe to which was performed the same spell. They picked a side and laid down on the bed.

**–MS–**

Monday, 31 July 1995

**_ HJR’s POV _ **

The two Pureblood teenagers spent the rest of the month teaching Harry popular Wizardry Common knowledge. Yet, _even though they were all together with Hermione and Viktor having arrived the day before_ ; Harry stayed by the window at midnight. _It was like a ritual of sorts._

“Happy Birthday.” Harry glanced up at Voldemort who’d obviously just gotten out of bed. “What are you doing at the windowsill?”

“That!”

Just as Voldemort asked Harry grinned because the first owl arrived.

“Gifting at midnight?” Harry nodded happily, only to frown when the owls were side-tracked towards another part of the Manor. “I will go get the ones from your friends.”

Harry looked up surprised as Voldemort pulled a night-robe over his sleeping one. _He’d completely forgotten the fanletters incident._

“Sorry.”

 _Voldemort hadn’t asked to be taken out of bed just to have to wish his young Soulmate a happy birthday and now he was even leaving the ward in sleepwear to go get Harry’s gifts._ Voldemort left the office and returned a while later with five packages that he set on top of the table.

“They will still be there in the morning.” Voldemort put in. “We are not your relatives, we will not steal them if we see the gifts. Actually, these are just the ones from _friends_ , there is plenty more.”

Harry’s eyes grew. Voldemort approached his own desk and took out a ring from the top drawer and approached Harry.

“Family ring. At the same time, it is a _memory_ in a ring that knows better than to attack his own Soulmark.”

“Slytherin?” Harry wondered as he let Voldemort grab his wand hand.

“Peverell. You inherited the invisibility cloak from them as Augustus Rookwood so remarkably found out. And now that I am on track… a parchment that insults people?”

Harry blushed.

“My father made it with his friends.”

Voldemort hummed.

“I will contact Augustus to send it back as swift as possible, then.”

“Why?”

“All of your belongings were filled with an enormous amount of tracking and manipulative spells. Which was the main reason I took your old glasses and wand from you. Ollivander himself is checking the wand and trust me when I tell you that you have been using your magic wrong all along.”

“Wrong wand?”

“Wrong way to call your magic. You are not using your Core but the magic around you.”

Harry hummed.

“Hermione and Ron?”

“Your sister, _as she is now with the Krums_ , has already gotten a new wardrobe makeover as the Krums more than anything are pampering on her. I hear that Krum’s place means lack of knowledge.”

“Muscle and brain.” Harry agreed and glanced at his finger with the ring. _At least it wouldn’t be the ring finger…_ “And Ron?”

“Yet to Mate. We cannot have control over him without authorization from his family which the Weasleys already refused by attacking Lucius.”

“Family… any relative off age?”

Voldemort frowned back.

“Usually the parents.”

“The twin brothers are 17-year-old which, _apparently_ , makes them off age. There’s still Percy, Charley and Bill. And I have heard of at least one aunt from Ron.”

“I will have people looking into it in the morning. Only reason Ronald is still here is because Dumbledore wanted someone still under his control near you.”

Harry nodded.

“Is it supposed to be warm at the touch?”

Voldemort smiled amused.

“The _Memory_ is getting acquainted with your magic. For later on be able to protect you from most spells.”

Harry hummed and he was taken back to their bedroom.

“A ring. Don’t Wizards share them as well?”

“No. Muggle costume. Actually, it comes from old Egypt. Just like the location of said wedding ring. Believed to be the best way to connect with the Egyptian Goddess.”

“Now you’re just showing off.” Harry argued and Voldemort smirked. “Thanks.”

The Dark Lord nodded back and took his nightrobe out, laying down besides Harry.

**–MS–**

**_ RBW’s POV _ **

Ron watched the owl fly around the Manor and enter through another window. Hermione by his side. She was still in Mugglewear but it was obvious that these ones had been bought in a magical shop instead.

“You look good.” Hermione glanced back surprised. “I’m glad that he really is taking good care of you.”

Hermione smiled.

“It’s strange. Until it happens I never wanted it, now I’m happy with what I got.”

Ron nodded and, as _the two left the Owler_ y, they saw You Know Who leave his and Harry’s wards in nothing but a nightrobe. Neither commented. Harry’s letters were always sent in the tracking team direction now, after all. Hermione went for her ward and Ron descended for his bedroom. Only to find Lucius obviously looking for him.

“Hey.” Lucius immediately composed himself at finding Ron and he offered Ron a set of parchments. “It couldn’t wait for breakfast?” Ron asked amused.

He approached the candles and read the parchments.

“I went to your room but you weren’t in there.”

Ron nodded. Narcissa was now a Black again and by so was the Lady of the house since Sirius was a convicted outlaw. The next parchment was about claiming Draco has her Heir.

“We spoke with Young Lord and Draco. Young Lord was the true Heir but he already has enough inheritances without the need of the Black as well. Draco is still my son. He wasn’t refused. Yet, he chose to be the Black Heir and that requires a surname change.”

Ron opened the last one to see it was a Will where he obviously makes Ron his full Heir but still leaves a very great amount to his former wife and his son.

“Blimey, you’re rich!” Ron only realized what he said when he heard Lucius laughing. He blushed at once. “I mean…”

Lucius nodded amused.

“Anyway, what I mean with this is: The Master Bedroom was completely remodelled and I’m not married any longer. No pressure of course, but when you are ready you are welcome to come.”

Ron nodded and Lucius retook the parchments before bowing his head and walking away. Ron moved to his room, only to find a whole new sleeping robe in The Chudley Cannons theme. _There was even an autographed poster with the whole team!_

Everything in Ron being was telling him it was wrong… _yet what had Hermione said? That until it happened she’d never wanted it?_

Ron picked his new two gifts and left the bedroom before he’d change his mind. He went all the way up towards the ward of the Master Bedroom. Lucius was quick to open at his knock.

“I don’t know if I’ll regret later on, or not. I just don’t want to feel like I’m fighting myself just by being here talking as I am right now and I feel like I’m babbling because I want this yet I feel myself going sick just by being here and…”

The two gifts were taken from Ron.

“Bathroom. Strip. Shower. Compulsion spells.”

Ron nodded weakly and went towards the bathroom that the other pointed at. _He could take a shower. Sure…_

Ron forced himself under the cold water and shrieked at the feel.

“Are you all right?” Lucius asked from the door.

“Compulsions are a bitch!”

Luckily Lucius took that as in Ron asking for help and entered, only to realize Ron hadn’t even undressed. Lucius turned the water to lukewarm and then started to undress Ron. There was nothing sexual about the action. Just Lucius helping Ron get rid from whatever layer that was keeping him from moving himself. _Which of course had to be his underwear!_

Lucius movements as he showering Ron were precise and had a meaning. The Wizard didn’t wander off. Didn’t dare to look more than what he had to. When Ron’s body was under his control again, Lucius stepped back and allowed Ron to finish himself.

Ron dried himself and then used a towel around his waist _(not that he had anything to hide from the older now)_ to find Lucius waiting for him with a flesh pair of boxers and his new sleeping robe. Ron looked at it and then approached the Dark Wizard, pulling him into the second door which was the bedroom. Ron immediately undid the robe’s buttons only to get hold of his intended’s mark. Like Lucius had promised last time, he immediately lost control and stepped forward into Ron’s personal place. This time the touching was more like it should’ve be the first time a lover should’ve touch another. Ron hugged Lucius with his legs and arms as his hands held unto the back for dear life. One of Lucius’ hand was on Ron’s mark just under his shoulder blade and the other between their hips. Ron threw his head back as Lucius entered inside. _Bloody Hell!_

He felt everything Harry and Hermione described from their matings and more. _Much more than that. He was bloody giving his virginity for a Mate that had been a total ass to Ron’s family for the past two decades!_

“There!”

Lucius still knew exactly what he was doing. And _how_ to do it.

**–MS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort went to talk with Lucius, only to stop in the doorway of the bedroom. Ronald was laying on his back, legs opened towards the sides and holding the Wizard, _laying over him and still inside him_ , close. Voldemort smirked. _Looked like they would not need family approval after all._ Voldemort spelled the blankets over the two of them and left the room.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Birthday Party**
> 
> ~Isys


	5. Chapter IV  –Birthday Party–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,637
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IV**

**–Birthday Party–**

Monday, 31 July 1995

**_ HJR’s POV _ **

Harry looked up from the gift opening towards Voldemort entering and approaching, only to be kissed hard.

“Something good happened, then?”

“Ronald is a Malfoy.”

Harry glanced back surprised before he blushed but smiled.

“Good for them.”

“Got anything good?”

Harry picked the book Hermione had gotten him.

“Krums got me _Wizardry Community for Dummies_.” Voldemort smiled at Harry’s joke. “Ron got me a new set of chess so he can beat me up. Apparently, I can give them any language I want, which I’ll set as Parseltongue _(as soon as you teach me how to differentiate it from English on a day-a-day)…_ tell Mr Malfoy thanks from me for funding Ron’s gift even before the mating.” Harry then pointed to a wristwatch. “Weasley twins. Apparently, an old family one that Ron himself would’ve never care about. They will give him a new one in the party as I had forced them to buy Ron a new dressrobe – _they’re buying it instead and claiming that Mr Malfoy has already bought a whole wardrobe_.”

“He will now.” Voldemort agreed and picked the wristwatch checking it out before he finally set it on Harry. “That is three. There is two more.”

Harry pointed to the old dog plushy.

“Sirius re-found my old toys. He claims to be working on the others considering I’m Soulmated now…?”

“Purebloods usually incentive new children.” Harry’s face reddened. “Did not expect from him… but good to know that he is not refusing you for who I am. You still keep your Godfather’s approval.” Voldemort picked the last one. A simple detachable buckle for a belt. “Who sent this one?”

“Lupin.”

“It is a moonstone buckle.” Voldemort put in and Harry raised an eyebrow. “He is claiming you as Human Pack to any of my Werewolves’ Packs. Literally he is saying that you are his Pup.”

“It ain’t wrong.”

Voldemort rolled his eyes and set the buckle down. He then raised his hand in the bedroom location and an entire set of clothes for the day flew their way. Harry raised an eyebrow at the outfit.

“Your birthday, yes. Still, a party means that people have already been scampering around the place. There will be way too many people at breakfast and since Ronald and Lucius are out of it as the Masters of the House, it is _our_ place to do it.”

Harry glared at the formal clothes but gave in and entered the bathroom for a quick shower. As he left he was glaring at the robe.

“Give me a suit and a tie any day. It has to be easier than this.”

Voldemort smiled and pulled Harry towards himself, helping him set the dressrobe right before pulling it over the tight skin trousers and shoulder length shirt. When he was done, he picked the buckle and set it, tying the robe up over the chest.

“I will have to get you a three-piece suit. Or even just a tie. See if you can tie a tie.”

Harry blushed, just knowing it wasn’t an empty threat. They walked side-by-side to the dining room where the Krums already were having breakfast. Hermione stood and ran to Harry, hugging him tight. Harry let her, not ever knowing how to react in these moments of intimacy.

“You look…”

“Like a peacock.” Harry agreed, making Hermione step back with a chuckle. “Thanks for the book.”

“I thought you’d appreciate it just as much as I did.”

Harry nodded before bowing his head at the Krums. Viktor stood and, _after a curt head-bow at Voldemort_ , he took Harry’s hand in his and shook it.

“Mazter ov the houze vor the day?”

“Ron and Mr Malfoy decided last night would’ve be a good night as any for the mating ritual.” Harry agreed which made Hermione stutter. “If it makes you feel any better, Padfoot sent me an old plushy of mine and claims that it’s for my recent Soulbond.”

Hermione frowned puzzled.

“Mr Padfoot’z whizhing Harry a good pregnanzy.” Viktor explained which only made Hermione blush brighter. “Uzually the jov ov parent vigure.”

“ _‘Padfoot’_ is a keyword used between the trio for Harry’s Godfather.” Voldemort agreed. “So, literally, what _‘Padfoot’_ is doing is telling Harry that he is supportive of his decision no matter what or who I am.”

“He’d be a hypocrite if he’d refuse Young Lord.” Mrs Mal… _Harry massaged his eyebrows_ , Narcissa put in as she entered and went to sit down. “His own parents refused _his_ and he left the family house when he said he’d found his Mate in a Creature. Creature Pack claim which you now bare on your chest, Young Lord.” The woman explained. “And happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Harry nodded. “Hmmm… what will happen to you now that Ron…?”

“Your friend refused the mating claim until Lucius made certain I had legally divorced and that I wouldn’t be thrown out. I believe Lucius said his wording was _trashed out like trash_.”

“Smart.” Hermione claimed surprised.

Harry snickered.

“Had he been here he’d tell you that he has his moments.”

Hermione snorted back.

“From your reaction, I take they have done it last night?” Narcissa wondered.

“I went to speak with Lucius about using the older siblings as the permission required when I realized it was not needed anymore.” Voldemort replied as he sipped from his tea. “Harry, do sit down. You will spend a great part of the day on your own two feet accepting congratulations on your 15th birthday and birthday gifts.”

Harry shivered and sat down immediately.

**–MS–**

Harry sat down tiredly. _It was **his** birthday party. Why did he have to spend so much_ _of it_ _as if it was a burden instead?_

“No need to get up.” A voice chuckled when Harry groaned at hearing the fireplace again.

Harry smiled as Lupin appeared with a huge dog with him.

“H _eee_ y.” He moaned.

“That bad?”

“It’s not that I invited many people _(none actually)_. Still, I am His Mate so His men are sending their _‘children’_ while coming along. Technically, it’s my mating come out party.”

“How many children are _‘children’_?”

“Hogwarts students that are nephews or godsons in some cases. This one even picked a random student asked if he wanted to attend Harry Potter’s birthday party and came.”

Lupin and Sirius laughed at that.

“Do you at least know the student?”

“Colin Creevey? My fanboy number one. It’s hard not knowing him. Principally when he lives to take my pictures.”

“At least Creevey won with that. Isn’t he a Muggleborn?”

“Muggleborns are not the problem. Their inability to accept change is.” Harry looked towards the door where Voldemort was. “Any gift is to be thoroughly checked first. That includes the mating gifts, Black.”

There’s a silence and then Sirius shifted back into a Human. He took several packages from his pocket that had been shrunken.

“I won’t refuse you as my parents did with Remus.” Sirius started towards Voldemort, who was magically carrying the gifts away. “Still, if you hurt him…”

“Harry’s mark is on his wrist. If anything, I feel the need to protect him no matter what. Just like I believe Harry feels the need to show me feelings.”

At Sirius and Lupin confused look, Voldemort pointed to his own chest over his heart. Then, he turned and left with the gifts following after him.

“He lacks a heart?” Sirius wondered.

“That’s why I agreed. A feeling-less man going around killing people for quirks?”

Sirius set a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Still giving yourself away for the sake of others.”

“He knows exactly that that’s why I agreed. Just like he only came for me because his Death Eaters are fanatic of the Soulmating mark. He couldn’t be found to have gotten his mark and not acted on it.”

Sirius nodded and shifted back.

**–MS–**

Harry glared at the Aurors entering in on his birthday party. Someone had tipped them that illegal people were at the Manor. Voldemort approached Harry, where he was with Sirius in dog form, and a collar was quickly set on the Animagus. When the Aurors passed by them and checked them, Sirius didn’t even stir while Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the Aurors.

“This is a birthday party. A 15-year-old birthday party. What do you think you are doing?”

“A birthday party? Who would celebrate his anniversary in the middle of such a Dark Wizards convention?”

Harry stepped forward and showed his own forehead scar.

“Dark Wizards? Maybe. Yet each and every one of them have brought along their children for my party. My first party ever. Unless of course people trying to destroy my happiness is part of a party deal, then you were tipped just to destroy _My_ life even further than it already _is_ and that my _Mate_ is doing everything in _his_ power to make it all better as it _should’ve_ been from the very start.”

Voldemort set a hand on Harry’s shoulder and pushed him back into his chest.

“Potter… Dark Wizards are…”

“First: I’m a Riddle now. Second: Magic is Magic. A Magical Core doesn’t change who you are. Most people don’t even know their true magical abilities, which let me say: I love how your Grey blends with the Dark in a nice intricate dance of happiness.”

The Auror stepped back as if slapped.

“I’m not a Dark Wizard!”

“You may not use your Core since you use magical food ingredients and magical objects – _your wand looks so ill, poor thing –_ but I’m happy to say that indeed you are two thirds Grey and a third Dark.”

Harry felt Voldemort’s hand tightening on his shoulder, before he pulled Harry behind him and raised a protection spell.

“Can someone do a Magical Core check on this Auror who just attacked my Mate so I may know if I am justified in attacking him back?” The Dark Lord asked smoothly but the demand could be heard in there.

Another Auror approached and did the spell himself, then just like Harry had said they could see two colours – _Grey more intense than the Dark_ – dancing around each other in a cloud of smoke. Harry smiled at it.

“I said it was happiness.”

Voldemort snorted and glanced back at Harry with such lust that Harry’s face turned deep red. The Auror was looking at his colours outraged.

“This can’t be…”

“Several known Death Eaters’ Magical Core is not even Dark but Light.” Voldemort put in. “Is that not the case for your elder, Jeremy?”

“Indeed, Rodolphus’ Magical Core is Light even if he is called a _‘Dark Wizard’_.”

The Aurors shared looks surprised.

“Harry, pick your friends and bring them to the other room. I have Mate-business to deal with this excuse of a Wizard.”

Uncertain, Harry let Draco guide them to the next room. A hot cocoa was brought in for everyone as they all sat around Harry in couches.

“I bet whatever that it was Dumbledore’s doing.” A seventh-year male snarled. “And to think he had the audacity of attacking you before the very eyes of your Dominant Mate…”

“Dominant?” Harry asked uncertain.

“Riddle wasn’t taught in a Wizardry Philosophy.” Draco was fast to explain.

“Very well. In a mating there are two types. One appears the mark even underage, this is called the Submissive one. The one that in male cases takes it so to speak in a room filled with underage.” The 17-year-old pointed towards a 14-year-old deep red Collin. “Then there is the denominated the Dominant one. It’s the one that only appears after the Mate is old enough for _it_. Some cases Dominants have already lost their first time as they are way older than their Submissive. Yet, in your interview you said a simple submitting kiss was enough?”

“Do you find it that strange that He never found any attraction for anyone before?” Harry retorted wondering if this was a son of Death Eater or not.

A shared look of several _‘children’_ Harry hadn’t mostly even known, told him that _yes, son of Death Eater_.

“Does he feel any for you?” A girl by the side asked with a degrading smile.

“Were you watching what was happening? If you were you’d have seen the way He practically _ate_ me when he realized that I do can read Magical Cores if I focus on it.”

The girl huffed and raised her nose in the air. Draco glared at her.

“Do you want to make your parents to lower level in His ranking? Are you that idiotic that you think that picking a fight with a Submissive Mate is a good thing?”

“Not to mention the fact whose Dominant we’re talking about.” They all looked at the door to see Lupin entering. “I take it most of you know who He is, of course.”

The girl limited to raise an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Colin, close your ears!” Harry demanded and the boy obeyed uncertain, to which a silence ward was raised around him and several others students by Lupin and the seventeenth students. “My Mate, _you stupid Girl_ , is none other but Tom Marvolo Riddle which is _, in fact,_ an anagram for _I am Lord **Voldemort**_!” The girl’s eyes grew. “Would’ve you had preferred that I had taken the Voldemort surname instead? Riddle is just so people won’t know, like those Aurors!”

Harry huffed and passed a hand through his head.

“You’d do well with staying quiet now, Sybil.” Pansy Parkinson retorted harshly.

 _Sybil_ lowered her head and the silence spells were raised. Collin lowered his hands surprised as he stared at his hands then up at Harry with glowing eyes.

“That’s the coolest trick _ever_! How did you actually manage for it to work?”

Harry face-palmed himself as the others laughed at the fourteen-year-old Gryffindor’s ingenuity.

**–MS–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort sneered as the Aurors left with the cursed Dawlish. _They had gone out of control. To think he thought he would get away with attacking Harry without repercussions just because he is an Auror…_

“The world is unbalanced.” Augustus Rookwood snarled by the side.

“And the main fault is Dumbledore.” Voldemort agreed with a hiss. “I want the Auror’s Affinity and the Aurors’ Illegal Raid made public even in tonight’s newspaper publishing.”

Jeremiah Lestrange nodded and turned around to leave. The Minister would not pull this under the rag again like he had done with Harry’s abuse. « _They were Muggles. They do not know what they do. It is a disturbed boy!»_ _Oh, that last one had left Voldemort fuming._

“Lucius, I want Fudge fired and you to apply in his stead.”

“Me, sir?”

“You have your Mate now. He will guide you throughout it all.” Voldemort glanced at the side as a child approached and whispered something to one of the Death Eaters. “What is it?”

“My step-daughter spoke out of tone to Young Lord not realizing she was insulting your Submissive.”

Voldemort huffed and signalled him to go and take her away. Harry could handle a couple insults from fellow students.

_Harry…_

Voldemort had to restrain the full-body shiver at the amount of power his Young Mate had showed earlier. From the amusement in his men he was not completely successful.

“If I may, Sir, he is as powerful as we only ever saw in you before.”

“Magic would not choose him as my Mate otherwise.” Voldemort agreed. “Augustus, I will need every studies you have on natural ability to read magic. From Harry’s reaction he considers it a normal ability which means that it is not a once in a lifetime. Or – _as my Mate would have said_ – a fluke…”

The Death Eaters all chuckled at his joke.

“I’ll see what I can gather.” The Unspeakable bowed.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **DADA Professor**
> 
> ~Isys


	6. Chapter V  –DADA Professor–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,481
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter V**

**–DADA Professor–**

Tuesday, 5 September 1995

**_ HP’s POV _ **

Harry stared at his hand as blood marks started to be scabbed into it’s skin as he wrote _I Must Not Tell Lies_. He frowned as he stared at it. _It couldn’t be legal._ He set down the quill and touched his good hand to the wounded one. _It hurt!_

“I didn’t give you authorization to stop.” Professor Umbridge retorted.

Harry’s mind sought Voldemort’s immediately.

{I am here. Why do I feel pain?} Come the angry hiss.

{Quill that uses my own blood. I’m at DADA’s office.}

{Stop using it!}

Easier said than done with the Professor freaking out at him! Harry’s weak point wasn’t pain but females. The fire turned green and the two turned in time for a picture. A journalist left the fire alongside Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Harry’s hand was photographed next with the parchment.

“I’ll make certain it is printed even tonight.” The man said, before nodding at Harry and leaving.

Voldemort approached Harry as Lucius held the outraged woman back. Voldemort took the hand carefully between his, as two Aurors followed through floo. Harry shivered in pain as Voldemort started an incantation and both Voldemort’s hands started glowing as they held Harry’s wounded one. When the Dark Lord was done, Harry realized he was hiccupping like a baby. Voldemort pulled him into his arms and held him close.

“Blood quills are forbidden in anything but to sign a contract for a reason!” He hissed at Professor Umbridge. “Were you trying to kill his Magical Core?”

“He lied!”

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at Harry.

“She called Cedric’s death a terrible accident. So, I called her a liar and said that Peter Pettigrew killed him.”

Voldemort smiled amused.

“My Mate did not lie. He just spoke directly into my eyes. You cannot lie to your own Mate.”

Harry’s eyes grew and turned towards the others as the Aurors were uncertain on how to react. _Principally, since it was public knowledge that Harry was being sullied by the Minister of Magic himself._

“Maybe I should bring Young Riddle into the Infirmary wing and call his two siblings so they stay by his side?” Lucius offered and Voldemort nodded.

Harry stood on shaky legs and made a move to grab his shoulder bag but Voldemort shook his head. He left with the blond and the two walked side-by-side towards the Infirmary wing.

“Why did that hurt so much?”

“The blood quill?”

“The cure.”

“It hurts usually, yes. Still, it was your own Mate causing you pain and that was why it left you a quivering mess.” Lucius opened the door towards the Infirmary wing and let Harry pass first. “Dominants hate that their Submissives are in pain. We still will have more control if we do the healing ourselves.”

“I’ve heard of Healers who died because they podded the Submissive.” Madam Pomfrey stated as she approached. “What happened?”

Harry raised his wounded hand and was directed to a bed.

“I’m going to fetch Ron and Hermione so they stay by his side tonight.”

Madam Pomfrey sneered but nodded.

“His Mate?”

“Already healed what he could.” Lucius agreed.

“Tell your Mate to bring the sleeping attire for all three of them.”

Lucius nodded and left.

“He just wants an excuse to go hold Ron in his arms for a couple minutes.” Harry put in amused.

Madam Pomfrey’s usually stoic face smiled at that.

“I certainly hope your Mate did just that.” Harry nodded. “Good or I would go fetch him by the ears. Mate-right to hurt Dolores or not. Can’t have you refuse him accidentally for this.”

Harry hummed as the woman picked the hand and looked at it before going to fetch a bowl and putting the hand in some kind of liquid. Ron and Hermione came and sat on chairs by the side. Ron’s lips a little pumped. Madam Pomfrey huffed and picked a balm handling it to Ron. While Ron was putting it on, the doors opened and Madam Pomfrey, that had been checking on Harry’s hand, stepped back immediately. Voldemort entered and approached them. He nodded at the Healer and sat on the bed on Harry’s other side, pulling an arm around Harry’s back and holding him close.

“Any side-effect?”

“None that I can see. How much writing?”

“One line and half.” Voldemort replied. “She is in the Ministry of Magic’s cells as we speak.”

“Are you going to apply as Minister of Magic?” The Healer asked as she checked Harry’s hand again.

“No, Ronald’s Mate will. You met me in school, Poppy. I am a scholar not a politician.”

“You intend on applying to Hogwarts?”

“Professor Dumbledore will never allow me to. Yet, if Harry is hurt again, I will take him out and tutor him myself.”

“Knowing him, he will.”

Harry grumbled under his breath at that.

**–MS–**

Wednesday, 6 September 1995

Harry woke to hear the Infirmary wing’s doors open. He stayed still as he heard Minister Fudge arguing with Professor Dumbledore.

{Voldemort?} A tired mind touched back. {Minister Fudge’s here with Professor Dumbledore.}

{That man is literally trying to dig himself down!} Voldemort hissed. {I will be as fast as I can.}

Harry listened to the commotion as Madam Pomfrey went to the two and tried to hold them back.

“This is enough! Mr Potter has gone way too far!”

The door to Madam Pomfrey’s office opened and someone walked out.

“I dare you to touch him, Minister, and you will give me a good enough reason to kill you!”

Harry stood at once and run to the mass that was Voldemort, holding him back.

“You have no authority to be here!”

“When the Mate is being attacked you will see that you find a pull towards him.” Voldemort retorted as he let Harry hold him back. –He deserves it and worse.–

“No.” Harry argued. “I’m your centre. I say no. There’s other ways!”

Voldemort huffed.

“You are too naïve.”

“Maybe. Magic still says you’re stuck with _naïve_ , _innocent_ , _childish_ and _battered_ **_me_**!”

There’s a long silence and then Harry felt Voldemort glare up towards the others.

“You heard my Centre. I am not allowed to hurt you with magic or hands.” He stated. “I still dare you. I will bring you directly towards the middle of the European Magical Division. See if they are of the same ideas as my dearest Mate.”

“This is all nonsense. You two can’t be Mates! Potter is…”

Harry showed his wrist while Voldemort took out his robe. Both shutting up the Minister of Magic. Harry’s glasses were summoned and he smiled thankfully at his Mate as the other put them on Harry.

“I am literally a monster without Harry.” Voldemort agreed amused as he stared directly at Professor Dumbledore, who Harry noticed was looking back sadly. “Harry, I will organise your outing immediately.”

“But…”

Yet, he was interrupted by a finger on his lips.

“I will not hear your retort about this. I said: one more time. It is _one more time_.”

Harry huffed and crossed his arms. He glanced in Professor Dumbledore’s direction, who frowned.

“And who would’ve teach him?” Minister Fudge scoffed.

“I will. Who else?”

Professor Dumbledore stepped forward.

“Tom, may I speak with you privately?”

“Honestly, as if anyone but a School Professor would be capable to teach a student.”

Voldemort turned towards Harry pointedly, who raised his hands in surrender. Professor Dumbledore, _though_ , stopped the stinging hex.

“Tom Riddle is a top Os student. He applied for DADA several times already. First-time was too young and second the lack of a Mate had left him insane… a Monster as he says. If anyone has ever been more capable to be a Professor is Tom himself.”

Harry’s mouth fell open as Professor Dumbledore backed-up Voldemort. _Sure, he had turned towards the Headmaster in the hopes he’d do something… he hadn’t expected this._

“What would this conversation be about?” Voldemort asked puzzled.

“In case you haven’t realized I’m at the moment lacking a Professor. It’s either hiring you or get a lack of Potions Professor as Severus will become a DADA Professor.”

“Please no.” Harry begged under his breath, which made Voldemort turn towards him with a raised eyebrow. “ _No_ thing.”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed.

“We will have this conversation, Professor. If you do not mind to a compromise of sorts.”

“What would it be?”

“Severus will get an Assistant Professor who will, _in no less words,_ watch out why the students are scared of death of him. It was not just Harry who reacted negatively.” Voldemort pointed towards the seating Ron and Hermione on the beds of each side of Harry’s bed.

Professor Dumbledore hummed and nodded. Madam Pomfrey approached Harry and pulled him towards his bed, before both Voldemort and Professor Dumbledore managed to get the Minister of Magic out the room.

“So… I’m still a student?”

“If those two get into an agreement over the classes and everything it involves.” Madam Pomfrey agreed. “The Headmaster is, _in a way_ , realizing exactly the power you have over your Mate and how a quick change of plans is better in the quickly approaching future.”

**–MS–**

Harry entered the Potions’ classroom besides Ron, Hermione and Draco that afternoon. The three had put the blond at known with what was going on that morning during DADA’s free two time periods.

“Sit with me.” Draco required, to which Harry raised an eyebrow. “Come on, we spent the whole summer together do you really want to return to the arguments?”

Harry hummed and sat by the blond with Ron and Hermione behind them.

“Professor Snape…”

“Will have less abilities to mention you if you are pairing with me. Besides the fact that we have the extra.” Draco signalled to the white-haired starting to balding, grey-eyed, fat man sitting at the last chair.

Professor Snape entered and sneered at seeing the man in the back. He started with the roll call, only to stop when he got to the _«B»_ and his eyes twitched in anger.

“Draco.”

Harry hid his amusement as Draco kicked him under the table and acknowledged his presence. At _«K»_ Professor Snape looked at Hermione but didn’t react further on the surname chance and used it naturally – _to most girls’ obvious envy._ At Malfoy, Hermione had to remind Ron it was him with a kick in the shins.

“Ou… here!”

Professor Snape huffed as everyone held back their amusements.

“Energetic as ever, I see.”

“Have to be with a Mate like mine.” He grumbled under his breath as he massaged his leg.

“Yuck!” Draco’s immediate response made everyone laugh against their control. “He’s still my Father!”

“I remember.” Ron agreed.

“Silence!” Professor Snape demanded and immediately only the writing in the back could be heard. The Professor kept calling names until he got to Harry’s. “Riddle.”

“Here.”

“Oh my… Tom had a child?”

Harry’s face went deep red.

“Professor Slughorn, do I require to remind you to be quiet as well?”

“Of course not, my Boy. Isn’t this the classroom of one Harry Potter, though?”

Professor Snape signalled Harry to stand and to turn around.

“Harry Riddle, this is Professor Slughorn the former Potions Professor that has decided to pay us a visit for the next several weeks. Professor, this is Professor Tom Riddle’s recently found Submissive Mate.”

Harry nodded his head and then sat again. Five minutes into the potion brewing and already Professor Snape was sneering down their shoulders.

“Now now, Severus. How can they work if you don’t even let them move an inch without pinpointing every single wrongdoing that they’re doing because you are over them?”

Professor Snape’s eyebrow twitched and not for the first-time during the whole class. Neville shrieked in fear when Professor Snape passed by him and put the wrong ingredient which made the potion explode over himself – _like usual_.

“You idiot! I said perfectly not to…”

“SEVERUS!” Everyone froze and turned as the old man stood. “There there, Boy. Hush, it’s okay.”

And with that the class was dismissed by the old man, who then walked Neville towards the Infirmary wing himself.

**–MS–**

**_ STS _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“Headmaster!” Professor Dumbledore looked back from whatever he was reading. “Why do I have to deal with Professor Slughorn? He just dispensed an entire classroom on me and questioned my authority several times!”

“I feared that. Voldemort himself required for me to get someone to spy on your teaching abilities. Who did you spoke out of tone to according to Horace?”

“Longbottom.”

“Lucky you because I don’t believe that even Harry’s holding back would stop Voldemort from going after you in the next _Meeting_ if it had been Harry himself.”

Severus frowned.

“You said their mating was false just to get Potter’s under his control.”

“I did. Until I saw Harry stop Voldemort from killing Cornelius or even harm him. Not to mention Voldemort and Harry showed their marks. They weren’t fake.”

Severus felt a shiver run down his back as the door opened and the Dark Lord himself entered.

“The curriculum changes, Dumbledore.” The Dark Lord glanced at Severus, who immediately bowed his head. “You have classes to give, do you not?”

“Professor Slughorn dispensed them.” Severus returned.

_It wouldn’t do to lie. If the Wizard had put him on the spotlight, then might as well not get him any angrier._

“Whatever for?”

“Longbottom blew-up his cauldron over himself… again.”

Professor Dumbledore accepted the scrolls and turned towards Severus.

“I’m afraid my hands are tied and you’ll have to deal with Horace.”

Severus held back his response with his Lord right there at his own side. _He didn’t have a death wish, after all._

As he left, he saw the Dark Lord sit in one of the armchairs as Professor Dumbledore opened the first scroll.

“The changes you required are all there.” The Dark Lord pointed out nonchalantly.

“Considering who I am hiring to be the Defence’s Professor you can’t blame me for checking thrice.”

“Do remember it was your suggestion. I was ready to wait for your retirement.”

“That’s what I fear.” Professor Dumbledore retorted good naturally.

Severus closed the door after himself. The Dark Lord, _the worst Wizard of the whole world,_ was right now trading pleasantries with Professor Dumbledore as they worked out his new job directives as the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor.

The irony of it was astonishing.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **Draco’s Mates**


	7. Chapter VI  –Draco’s Mates–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,449
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VI**

**–Draco’s Mates–**

Wednesday, 6 September 1995

**_ HJR’s POV _ **

“Draco?” The blond hummed from his homework. “How old were you when you got yours?”

Draco looked up surprised at the question. The two were taking advantage of a free period _(where Hermione was having Study of Ancient Runes)_. Harry would have Charms afterwards with the Ravenclaws and Draco was free.

“I can’t answer you that.”

“Why not?”

“Because that will decide on my surname. Since I am the Heir of Black now, I can’t afford to change it.”

Harry hummed understanding.

“Your Mate might change his/her instead without thinking twice about it.”

“As if…”

“Marvolo would’ve. He hates Riddle.”

“It’s a Dominant signature. If you don’t share your name, then…”

“Refuse his family name? I wonder why he doesn’t use Riddle on a nowadays basis.”

Draco huffed.

“Not all Mates refuse their family right.”

“We would’ve.” Twin voices pointed out before George and Fred sat on each side of Draco. “If our Mate wanted to keep their own name then we would’ve take theirs.”

“Your parents…”

“Already dropped our names in the mud.” George shrugged. – “I’d understand completely why a Mate would refuse to wear a Weasley family name. We’d have to find a new name for our shop though.” Fred added.

Harry snorted at what really worried the two on the subject.

“You speak as if both your Mates will be siblings.”

“We’re both Dominants.” – “And we share the exact same mark.” – “Which means we share the exact same Mate.” – “It’ll be amusing to share a lover that’s for certain.” – “We’ll have to take turns.” – “I know, right?”

Harry and Draco’s face turned deep red.

“Guys, two virgins here.”

The menace duo snickered quietly so Madam Pince wouldn’t have their heads.

“Considering we’re two… does it means that just kissing won’t work? You can’t kiss two people in one go.”

“I don’t know and don’t want to know.” Draco returned.

“What’s your mark anyway?” Harry wondered.

“Hopefully it’ll be a Witch that will get them, imagine a Wizard having to handle these two.” Draco snapped.

Fred pulled his robe collar down and showed the mark on the back of his neck.

“We lack good judgment apparently.” The two crackled.

Harry saw as Draco paled drastically.

“You oughta be kidding me!” The blond snapped and touched the mark to test it’s verity.

It was instantaneously, Draco’s eyes turned glassy as Fred moaned a hungry sound from deep his chest. Harry stood at once and pulled Draco away as George did the same with Fred. The two shared a look, before George pulled his brother out the library.

“Take him to the Infirmary wing, Riddle!” Madam Pince ordered appearing by their side. “Poppy will deal with this.”

“And Fred?” He asked.

“He’ll fight off the extra stream with his brother. Weasley will be fine. Hurt for not immediate mating but that’s what he gets for bearing his mark like this where his Mate could accidentally touch.”

“Me and my Mate… this didn’t happen.”

“Mr Fred Weasley and Mr Black has already dated a lass before.”

Harry finished storing their things as Madam Pince held a shivering Draco, before he left with Draco towards the Infirmary wing. Madam Pomfrey took a good look before she pointed to a bed.

“Refused?”

“In the library and both him and the Mate has already kissed someone else before. I and the twin brother – _who apparently will share the Mate_ – separated them before anything further could happen.”

“Twin… as in gingers?” Harry nodded. “What’s with these two families and Magic bounding them together?” She grumbled under her breath before she started. “Call Lady Black and inform her who the Mates are. Mr Black needs a fast tutoring in the Talk. Two male Dominants won’t be easy for his body, not to mention twice in one go on his first time…” Harry’s face went redder and redder, which made Madam Pomfrey stop confused. “You and Tom haven’t…?”

“No.” Harry agreed deep red.

“That Wizard has waited six decades don’t make him wait much longer. Still, don’t hurry yourself.”

Harry huffed.

“That’s extremely contradictive.” He retorted before entering the office to floo call Narcissa.

**–MS–**

Voldemort let him in as he studied his schoolbooks, after dinner. Harry entered and looked around to the once pink office now in Slytherin theme. Only to frown at the only golden couch. _That didn’t match at all._

“For you.” Voldemort put in, closing the book with a huff. “To think I will have to make do with these books that Umbridge had you buy!”

“At least we won’t just read in your classes.” Harry pinpointed, approaching the couch and sitting down. “Oh my god, it’s **_so_** comfy!”

“Is that a good _‘oh my god’_ or a bad _‘oh my god’_?”

“A hell yeah _‘oh my god_ ’.” Harry agreed amused to which Voldemort mock-glared back. “Lucius told you about Draco?”

“He did, yes. Good thing you two stopped it or Draco’s wish to keep the surname would not work.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “They have to do it previously to the mating. They have been in my classroom discussing it with Lucius for two hours now.”

Harry hummed.

“Jesus! I’ll be spending entire free times in this chair.”

“You will not even ask if I will let you?” Voldemort contradicted amused.

Harry grinned back innocently.

“Won’t you let your own Mate to stay close-by?”

Voldemort scoffed at the fake-attempt at manipulation and stood, walked around the desk and approached, kissing Harry.

“My Mate, hmmm?”

“So does Magic claims.” Harry agreed. “Which by the way: Madam Pomfrey gave me a scolding for making you wait even more than you already have.”

Voldemort moved back and sat on the black armchair with a raised eyebrow.

“How so?”

“Because I’m… we’re still virgins.” Harry mumbled embarrassed.

Voldemort scoffed.

“You are not ready. It is not like I literally waited for you. Sure, I do am attracted to you, but it is new reactions to me. I could not even feel the slight attraction to an attractive classmate.”

“You’re asexual?”

“Yes, I believe I am. I do feel attracted to you and one day when you are ready I know that I will feel more than just attraction and occasional stir down there. Still, there is no need to press the subject.” Harry nodded thankfully. “I will speak with Poppy. Make her understand her wrongs. People have the wrong idea that mating immediately precedes with a pregnancy. Which is why most of them do not even learn to love their Mate. It is just sex.”

Harry hummed.

“Lucky me then that I got you. Any other wouldn’t even think twice.”

“Any other would be showing you off like a trophy. _I get to pound into his tight hole any time I see fit._ ” Harry shivered at that. “I have told you. I am your Mate and I feel the need stronger than most about protection, I still will not pamper you up. You need to know how to survive the world out there by yourself when I cannot protect you myself.”

Harry nodded not arguing.

“Still better.”

Voldemort smiled and didn’t retort.

“Severus mentioned you all had dispense just after lunch.”

“Because he made Neville do the wrong movement out of fear. Neville’s biggest fear is Professor Snape himself.”

Voldemort nodded as he thought.

“Share my room tonight?”

“I don’t believe I’m allowed.” Harry returned. “It’s already going to be a blast that I stay with you in my free times.”

Voldemort smirked.

“You already share my surname. If they want to accuse me of favouritism they do not need to go into much deeper than that.”

“What would you reply?”

“Favouritism? Definitely. Allowance to misbehave and to not be the best? Not even in your nightmares.”

Harry shivered and nodded. There was a knock and, _immediately after_ , the door opened. Professor McGonagall looked surprised at Harry, who smiled back.

“Professor.”

“Riddle.” She agreed before she approached Voldemort and handed him a scroll. “Your own timetable.”

Voldemort picked it and looked it up.

“Very well. What is the philosophy about Mates?”

Professor McGonagall glanced at Harry and then towards Voldemort.

“If inter-houses then a quarters outside are fixed for them. If same house a private quarters in the dormitories’ side of the common rooms.” She explained. “It would be considered a crime to keep you two separated from each other. I’ll warn a House-elf to bring Mr Riddle’s belongings to your quarters.”

Voldemort nodded and she left.

“And this answer my question: You _will_ share my bed.”

Harry snorted.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you want to cuddle me.”

Voldemort summoned one of his schoolbooks and opened it.

“Maybe I do. Get you used to my body heat.”

Harry blushed and took out his shoes before pulling his feet up on the couch, getting into a kneeling position with him holding his legs as he stared out the window. _Voldemort had even put Harry’s couch closer to the window!_

“Why is everyone so adamant to prove that you and me are fake or that I am a fraud?”

“The Light because they cannot admit that their weapon…”

“What? Weapon?”

“Do you even know why I went after you as a baby?” A shook of head. Voldemort held onto his temple with a groan. “The Ministry of Magic because they refused your claims in June and even the Minister of Magic does not dare go after the Dominant instead, _which is the morality way_.” Voldemort stood and approached the fireplace. “Professor Dumbledore!” He snarled after throwing floopowder.

Harry frowned and lowered his legs as Professor Dumbledore walked out. The Headmaster took one good look at his new Professor and then glanced at Harry with a questioning look.

“Something about me not understanding why I’m a weapon left him this furious.” Harry quickly explained as Voldemort started walking back and forth.

“Calm him down. I’ll wait in the classroom.”

Harry nodded and the old Professor walked out. He stood and approached his furious Mate.

**–MS–**

“Why was Harry not informed?” Voldemort demanded as Harry set a tea and biscuits he’d asked Dobby to bring.

“I wanted him to be raised as more innocently as possible.” Professor Dumbledore nodded in thanks at Harry, yet Harry noticed his attention stayed on Voldemort.

“You are not his Magical Guardian nor his Dominant to decide that.”

“Everyone deserves a chance at childhood.”

“Then you shouldn’t have keep sending me back to the Dursleys.” Harry retorted. “I stopped being a child the moment I first set foot into that place. Voldemort, tea now!” He demanded when the magic was going out of control again.

Voldemort glared back but sipped it only to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at Harry.

“Calming draught, seriously?”

“Can’t have you lose control and blow up Hogwarts School.” Harry agreed. “There’s so much I can do with the mating thingy.”

Professor Dumbledore stayed smartly quiet while the two argued until finally Voldemort emptied his drink and gave back the cup.

“I want real tea now.”

Harry nodded and did a quick Aguamenti on the teacup before he refilled it this time with actual tea. Voldemort accepted it and leaned back on the armchair as Harry sat on his golden couch.

“There’s a prophecy. Back before you were even born, Harry.” Harry hummed as he nipped on a cookie. “It claimed you with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.”

“Which I did as a baby. So why is that so important yet?”

Professor Dumbledore glanced at Voldemort uncertain who huffed.

“Just tell him. It is not like I will act on it now. We both know how my followers see mating marks as a sign sent from a deity.”

Professor Dumbledore frowned and nodded.

“Do you have a Pensieve?”

“I will have to reply negatively.”

“I’ll fetch mine then.” Professor Dumbledore stood to leave, only to glance back by the fireplace. “Horace did his first report about Severus. Great Potion Master, yet not able to deal with others. Takes personal things into the classroom instead of being bias.”

“Neville?” Harry asked.

“Nothing serious.” Professor Dumbledore agreed calmly before leaving the office.

Harry glanced at Voldemort who groaned and leaned back on the chair.

“Come here.” Harry glanced at the fireplace uncertain. “Professor Dumbledore knows the best way for you to relax me right now is with a kiss. He will take a while.”

Slowly Harry stood, lowered his cookies plate on the table and Voldemort’s teacup as well. He then let Voldemort pull him into his lap and take hold of his face as they kissed.

“You honestly only wanted an excuse to kiss me.” Harry argued embarrassed.

“I am your Mate I do not need an excuse.” Voldemort returned before his lips found Harry’s neck starting to kiss, lick and suck at it.

“Are you actually giving me a hickey?” Harry asked scandalised, _how would he hide **that**?_

Voldemort moved back and smirked at his job.

“Much better.”

Harry huffed and stood, returning to his couch and pulling his collar up as far as he could. Professor Dumbledore arrived not much later. He showed a memory of Professor Trelawney as she gave her prophecy.

“Like I said earlier. It has already happened when I was a baby. Power the Dark Lord knows not is most likely the mating claim. I already had the tattoo back then after all.” Harry shrugged when the two just stared at him. “You probably aren’t allowed to kill your own Mate or something which explains why I’m the only one Voldemort can’t kill. Also, means that even as a toddler I was already destined to live with the Dursleys and be emotionally and physically mistreated.”

“You do not care that there is a prophecy claiming you with the ability to kill your Mate?” Voldemort returned.

“First: The prophecy doesn’t say kill. Second: You killed my parents. I have way bigger weight on that as important than something about a prophecy that has already been done and completed.” Professor Dumbledore and Voldemort just stared at each other surprised. “Which the parents issue I know you’ll compensate with children of our own, so…” Harry shrugged yet again. “Not important.”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: **The Attack**
> 
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VII  –The Attack–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> St Valentin's week, nothing like some love  
> Have fun ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,734
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VII**

**–The Attack–**

Mid -September 1995

 **_ HJR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Waking up in Voldemort’s arms was a strange, but quickly becoming usual thing. Harry didn’t stop the snuggling since neither of the two had ever had anyone to hold the other before. _Yet this was different. Voldemort needed to be taught love. To be given love._ Harry frowned. _He had never been given himself. He had had a hole in his own chest at the lack of being a child of mated parents._

“Whatever it is, I am certain it is not important enough to wake you up and keep you awake and thinking like this.” Voldemort argued.

Harry raised his head from Voldemort’s chest to look at his face and closed eyes.

“Did I wake you up?”

Voldemort hissed and turned on his side, pulling Harry close.

“Thinking of how to teach me love, again?” Voldemort whispered against Harry’s top of head. “I have told you to stop worrying about that.”

“Sorry.”

Harry’s face was grabbed and pulled up into a kiss. When Harry was allowed back he looked at Voldemort surprised.

“You are already perfect so stop beating yourself up about it.”

Harry blushed and lowered his head on Voldemort’s chest.

**–MS–**

Tuesday , 31 October 1995

Every single student in the whole school cheered as Professor Dumbledore informed that Professor Slughorn would’ve be replacing Professor Snape instead. Harry glanced at the man in question whose eyebrow twitched in annoyance at that. _Harry hadn’t exactly asked for this, yet he was glad to never see the man as a Professor again._

“Good riddance.” Ron grumbled under his breath by Harry’s side.

Harry turned towards Neville, who had an obviously relieved look.

“Now now, children. Should you really be so happy to see your beloved Professor leave?” Professor Dumbledore reprimanded.

Voldemort stood from his place on the Head Table.

“Loved? If Severus was loved, Professor Dumbledore, the students would not be so happy to see him leave. He bullied every single one of them, except the Slytherins and even so, I still see Slytherins celebrating along with the rest. That just shows you how _loved_ your protégé was.”

Professor Snape did shiver at that. Harry, Ron and Hermione tensing at the wording. _Professor Dumbledore’s protégé_. Voldemort had just declared that he knew Professor Snape was a double spy.

“Harry…” Hermione whispered.

“I can’t exactly do anything in here without outing Him.” Harry whispered back.

Voldemort sat again as Filch took Professor Snape away. Professor Dumbledore turned towards Voldemort.

“Now now, my boy…”

“Albus, Tom is a fellow Professor, you must stop treating him like a petulant child. Not to mention that I was in Severus’ classes. I saw the fear of the students at a possible wrongdoing. He bullied them before they even did anything wrong. Not to mention that Tom is right: Severus may be your protégé, but in the whole school only you aren’t cheering his firing. You can put fancy words in it, yet: He was fired because he was terrible at his job and I fear for the students that already graduated and are afraid for life of Potion Brewing because of Severus.” Every single one gasped as Professor Slughorn interrupted Professor Dumbledore, who stared at the man surprised. “Speaking of this: Mr Slugbottom, I will want you in my office. See if we can deal with your fear of potion brewing.”

“Yes, Professor.” Neville agreed, deep red.

Professor Dumbledore eventually sat down again.

–Professor Slughorn jumping in on my behalf was a surprise.–

Harry glanced at the Head Table as Voldemort looked right back.

–Did you expected him to let Professor Dumbledore badmouth everyone in the room?–

Hermione and Ron stared back with raised eyebrows.

–Actually, I did.– Voldemort agreed. –You can speak in a more hushed sound. Parseltongue travels farther than any other sound.–

–Me already being able to speak in Parseltongue without slipping into English? You’re in luck. I can’t control it, I told you that already. I need to keep eye contact with you for me to speak it.–

Voldemort hummed and looked away.

–I will have to teach you, then.–

After dinner, Ron and Hermione walked Harry towards the entrance of Voldemort’s office before going to Gryffindor Tower. Harry entered uninvited and moved to his couch with grabby hands. Voldemort appeared not long later, glanced amused at Harry _(who had already made himself at home on his golden couch)_ before he nodded at whoever was following him.

“Mr Riddle.” Professor Slughorn nodded back amused at seeing Harry in the room. “Shouldn’t you head to the Common Rooms before the curfew starts?”

“As my Mate: Harry shares my quarters as it is mandatory.” Voldemort argued. “We asked Professor McGonagall herself just to make certain and in answer she sent Harry’s belongings immediately.”

Professor Slughorn hummed, Harry stood and picked his shoes from the floor.

“I’ll head to the bedroom and give you privacy.”

Voldemort grabbed Harry (as he passed by him towards the back) and pulled him close into a kiss. Harry blushed and hurried towards the door behind the office. Harry frowned at the people in the room wand in their hands.

–What is it?– Harry heard someone say just before some spell hit him. “HARRY!”

Harry knew no more.

 **–M** **S** **–**

 **_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort walked back and forth as the Healers moved around Harry. _To think Auror Dawlish had dared to try to lock Harry’s magic while at same time take his ability to have children. Only Professor Slughorn’s shout that Harry needed him had kept him from killing the former Auror right there and then, who now was in Azkaban. Looked like a visit to the prison was not just a suggestion but mandatory._

“Professor?” Voldemort stopped and looked at the Healer. “He’s awakening.”

Voldemort nodded and followed the Healer into Harry’s healing room. Every Healer inside tensed at seeing him but Voldemort signalled at them to continue. _This was not a healing he could do himself._

“Fudge…” Voldemort approached Harry and grabbed his hand, who immediately stared back. “Umbridge, Fudge and the Grey/Dark Core Auror are in the bedroom! They…” Harry’s eyes grew and his free hand moved to his own belly.

“They will not hurt you ever again.” Voldemort promised. “Now be a good lad and let the Healers do their job.”

Harry nodded in tears and Voldemort stood to leave.

“Marv?” Voldemort froze and turned around towards Harry, surprised at the name. “Hold me for a bit, please?”

The Healers stepped back and Voldemort approached, pulling Harry into his arms and accepted the kiss when Harry’s lips sought his. When he left, Harry was obviously calmer. Several of his men had arrived while he was inside.

“Track Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. They were inside with John Dawlish.” Most men immediately left, except four who stayed by the door to protect his Mate. “Do not let him get hurt any further than he already was.”

The four bowed and Voldemort left.

**–MS–**

Wednesday , 1 November 1995

 **_ HJR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry looked at the messy scar on his stomach. _They said that it was possible that he would never be able to get pregnant._

“Harry…” Harry looked up in the mirror inside the hospital bathroom, towards where he could see Voldemort by the doorway. “I should have protected you better.”

“Did you find them?”

“Yes.” Voldemort agreed and approached, hugging Harry from behind and setting his hands on the scar protectively.

“Did you make them suffer?”

Voldemort glanced back through the mirror into Harry’s eyes.

“Yes.”

“You should’ve taken me from Hogwarts.”

“I know. I stupidly believed that with me close that you would be safe.” Voldemort argued.

“I want to head home now. To the quarters in Malfoy Manor. To the massive bed you have in there.”

Voldemort nodded and pulled Harry’s shirt down, before walking with Harry out. Harry was taken to the Malfoy Manor and then to the quarters where he was laid down on the massive bed.

“I will be right back.” Voldemort promised before walking away.

Harry sat up and immediately took out his clothes. When Voldemort returned, Harry was trying to take out his trousers. The Dark Lord approached and took out the trousers himself.

“Voldemort?”

“Yes, Harry?” Voldemort asked as he picked a pair of PJs from the wardrobe.

“Take me.”

The cloth in Voldemort’s hand fell down, before he turned towards Harry surprised.

“What brought this on?”

“I need to feel like I’m not undesirable now that I’m unable to have children ever.”

Voldemort sighed sadly and approached, grabbed Harry’s foot and kissed the side of it. He kept kissing the leg as he moved up slowly, he jumped over Harry’s underwear completely until he arrived the stomach and started treating his scar with a veneration Harry hadn’t believed him capable of. Harry leaned back on the bed, letting Voldemort’s possessiveness be the only thing on his mind. Finally, Voldemort climbed and kissed Harry senseless. Harry opened his eyes, while panting to find the man on his knees over Harry as he undressed himself completely. Then he descended down towards Harry’s underwear, taking it out slowly and kissing every new skin that showed up. Harry gasped into the ceiling as Voldemort actually took him into his mouth. As fingers slipped inside. As he was completely and utterly destroyed and transformed into something else completely. Voldemort released Harry’s member as his fingers found something in Harry that made him moan like a bloody chick. Finally, Harry was released and Voldemort sat back against the headboard. Harry frowned puzzled only for Voldemort to signal for him to stand up on his knees. Harry obeyed and Voldemort pushed him close, before _(with a leg on each side of Voldemort’s hip_ ) Harry was pulled down into the member under him. Harry grabbed Voldemort’s shoulders as he gasped and was descended all the way down. His legs shook at the strength of keeping him up. Harry glanced down when he finally felt himself all the way down. Voldemort’s hands on his hips and a massive member deep inside of him right now. He looked up as Voldemort raised his hand and took Harry’s glasses out.

“When you are ready.”

Harry shivered and moved tentatively, only to gasp at the feeling of having Voldemort deep inside of him.

“Why are you giving me control?” He gasped out.

“Because this is how we are. You say, I make it happen. You have a layer of control over me, while in truthfulness I am actually in control.”

Harry shivered as Voldemort’s hands returned to the hips and made Harry move up, before descending him down hard on his member.

“Bloody Hell!”

“And yet you are in control because I cannot tell you no.”

Harry looked back surprised, before he leaned forward and kissed his Mate. With Voldemort’s help he started thrusting up and down. Losing their virginity.

**–MS–**

Sunday, 5 November 1995

**_ HJR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

They returned to Hogwarts a couple days later, to which Harry found out that Lucius was now the Minister of Magic. The Krums had picked Hermione up and only now did they allow her to return and, apparently, they weren’t the only family who did that. Even Ron had left and stayed with Lucius. Voldemort’s office location was changed and Harry was grateful for that. Even if this bedroom didn’t have a private fireplace to keep warm.

Harry laid on the bed on his side as he could hear a commotion outside the bedroom door.

**–MS–**

Harry entered the Aurors Office and approached his Mate, sitting down before him and taking hold of his hands over the table. Voldemort didn’t say anything back, just allowed the touch.

“Mr Riddle, you have no right to be here. Professor Riddle…”

“Who did he attack for you to arrest him like this?” Harry asked, not looking away from Voldemort.

“Former Minister Fudge and Professor Umbridge.”

“He did it within the law.” Harry argued. “Auror Dawlish attacked my Magical Core, but those two attacked my ability to have children. I may never be able to conceive thanks to them. According to what I was told I can’t lie when I’m looking directly into my Dominant’s eyes.”

The Aurors gasped and Voldemort was released by the Head Auror himself, as the others left and tracked down the former Minister of Magic and Professor.

“Professor Riddle…”

“This will be made public.” Voldemort retorted harshly. “I will make certain of it. The Aurors have won too much lenience that they forgot that there are limits.”

Voldemort approached Harry and pulled him unto his embrace.

“Do we have to stay?” Voldemort nodded and Harry sighed, leaning his head on Voldemort’s chest. “I may not be able to get pregnant but we will have children.”

“Adoption?” Voldemort wondered.

“Don’t want children being raised in Muggle orphanages like you were.”

Voldemort hummed and nodded.

“I will start looking around so when you graduate we’d be ready.” He agreed.

Minister Fudge and Professor Umbridge were found and brought in, both making a scene and making it worse on themselves. Eventually they said something that broke every Auror and even Voldemort’s composure in the room.

“It was Dumbledore’s idea!”

**–MS–**

Rookwood offered Harry a teacup as he stayed down in the Department of Mysteries with the Death Eater.

“Did Professor Dumbledore expect with my death that He would’ve follow?”

“Yes.” Rookwood agreed.

Harry hummed and set his tea down on the desk by his side. He might trust Voldemort’s men, but not to the point of not poisoning him.

“Who said that you can’t bear children?” Another Unspeakable asked.

“The Healers.”

The woman approached as she took out her wand and started performing spells after spells on Harry.

“Just how many people did Professor Dumbledore bought? Mr Riddle, we have to knock you out to take out the poisoning inserted directed into your womb’s future location so it can’t be created.”

Harry’s eyes grew and nodded.

 **–MS** **–**

 **_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort entered the Department of Mysteries to find four Unspeakables around a sleeping Harry and working around his naked belly which the scar had been reopened. Voldemort approached and looked at Harry’s insides to see a ball of poison.

“Can you take it out?”

“We’ve been trying but his magic is refusing us entrance into his womb location because of the previous attack.”

Voldemort sighed, pushed his own magic in and grabbed the ball, forcing it out. Harry’s whole being gasped in pain and Voldemort realized Harry’s magic was adopting the ball as its womb. The Unspeakables were fast to check for any side-effect before closing him up and taking out the scar. Voldemort pulled Harry up into his arms and lent his magic, not letting Harry accidentally refuse him now.

“Hey, Mate.” A weak voice whispered.

Voldemort smiled back as Harry’s magic completely accepted his instead of refusing it.

“Hello, Mate.” He agreed.

“Am I safe?”

“Thanks to your Mate.” An Unspeakable agreed by the side as they checked the poison. “He managed to take it out of you before any damage was done.”

Harry smiled and leaned into Voldemort’s embrace. His magic submitting into Voldemort’s completely. _Professor Dumbledore had known Voldemort was the only one capable of taking it out. He had expected Harry to refuse him as a second plan. He did not expect for their magic to completely submit together as one._

“Even if I’ll manage to get pregnant from now on, I still want to adopt.” Harry put in. “And I want what the Healers did to me public, as well as they losing their license… besides for the Mate-right you have over making them pay.”

Voldemort smiled. _Harry had completely accepted him._

“As you wish.”

Harry glanced back before closing his eyes again and Voldemort knew Harry was thinking of the show of control Voldemort had exemplified during their first time. _Voldemort did what Harry ordered but in truthfulness Harry was doing what Voldemort wanted._

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Yeah, this chapter is a roller-coaster
> 
> But hey, happy St Valentin this Friday ^_^
> 
> Next chapter: **Adoption**
> 
> ~Isys


	9. Chapter VIII  –Adoption–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,720
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VIII**

**–Adoption–**

Sunday, 12 November 1995

**_ APWBD _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Albus was allowed to return to the Ministry of Magic for a last time before his stay at the prison become a permanent residence. Albus wondered who was powerful enough to take him out for a visit. _Who would try to free him…?_

Albus was guided into a private room and was key-worded into the wards, before being forced to sat down. He was left alone before finally the door reopened and his visitor entered. It was Harry himself.

“The Unspeakables found your little ball of poison.” The teenager put in and raised his Muggle shirt to show the lack of poisoning scar on his belly. “Marv took it out and now both our Magics have completely bonded together.” Harry lowered his shirt. “Both the idea of breaking us apart and of making me unable to bear children failed.”

“Why tell me?”

“Because I want you to know that your imagined war against a supposed Dark Lord is getting you into a life-sentence to Azkaban. Me and Marv will adopt orphaned magical children when I graduate, take them out of Muggle Households where they are mistreated as we both were and you knew. We won’t allow any more children to turn into Freaks and Monsters because of prejudiced people like you.” Harry approached the door and then looked back with a smile. “If I hadn’t lost the ability momentarily I’d never had thought about this, so thank you for reminding me of the child abuse we received thanks to you, Sir.”

Before Albus could speak Harry left without a look back. The Aurors came immediately and he was taken to the prison without anyone trying to help him out of it. As he was inside his cell he was shown the Master Wand – _his wand_ – before it was broken into pieces by the Aurors.

**–MS–**

That night Albus received a visitor and Albus swore that he’d have preferred Voldemort to have gotten to him first. _To live a thousand years as Death’s plaything like the two older Peverell Brothers was the worst way to go._

**–MS–**

Monday , 13 November 1995

**_ HJR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry woke in the morning to find a white wand besides his black one. He glanced back at his husband, but Voldemort was deep asleep. _He’d have to ask him later if it had been him…_

There was a knock. Harry stood and, _putting his glasses_ , went to open it. A woman was there with a group of children behind her.

“Mr Riddle… is your husband inside?”

“Sleeping.” Harry agreed, glancing at the children puzzled.

“He has classes at 9, doesn’t he?” Harry nodded. “I’d really appreciate if I could speak with him before that…?”

Harry hummed and closed the door. When he turned towards the darkness he found Voldemort awake.

“I believe that was social services.” Harry joked.

Voldemort hummed and stood. The two quickly dressed up and only then went to the office. Voldemort glanced at the five children and then to the woman.

“Harry, can you take them to the classroom and entertain them?”

Harry nodded and approached the group with a smile and took them to the new DADA’s classroom. As they made a fort with the student-tables _(none daring to even glance at the Professor’s table)_ the second-year Gryffindors and Slytherins showed up. _There wasn’t needed any incentive._ Immediately a massive game of tag – _Harry holding the youngest’s hand as they played –_ was formed in the coldest teacher’s classroom.

**–MS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort glanced through the door as Harry played around with the amount of children and teenagers.

“I know it’s too much to ask. You asked for me to look for children and I did. But…”

“Did their parents even know what a contraceptive pill is?”

“Extra child equalled extra money from the Muggle Ministry.” Amelia Bones argued. “They lived on a foster care. A family who takes children in for money…”

“I was part of the Muggle system I know better than you how that works.” Voldemort agreed with a sneer. “Were they taken from the same family? Or it was just their luck to all the magical ones end up in the same household?”

“The toddler and the twins are siblings. The two 5-year-old are cousins. It was… a family who asked for the really bad ones?”

Voldemort nodded, understanding.

“So they would be within their right to mistreat them.” He agreed with a sneer. “They took each other as siblings, correct?”

“I checked them. The four oldest somehow managed to do a blood sibling bound.”

“It is a Muggle ritual where you cut your palm and then shake hands.” Voldemort explained. “Little did they probably knew the implications on their own blood.”

Voldemort sighed, _knowing exactly why she was bringing them to him of all people._ _Voldemort had not been the only one to propose for adoption. Actually, he had made certain to warn the Witch that he wanted to wait for Harry to graduate first. But five siblings in one go was not something just anyone was ready to do._

“Considering how Harry already turned my homeclass into a playground I do not believe he will have an issue with the idea.”

The Pureblood Witch chuckled, approaching to peek at the students and children.

“I’ll need your signature then.”

Voldemort nodded and moved to his desk, accepting the paperwork before starting to fill in the blanks.

**–MS–**

**_ HJR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

“Do you have classes?”

“Transfiguration after lunch.” Harry offered, looking up towards Voldemort. “Has the woman left?”

Voldemort nodded, glancing at the five playing children.

–I warned Mrs Bones that we wanted to wait for you to graduate. Yet, she found five children and not every couple would accept them together.–

Harry’s eyes grew, as he realized exactly what his Mate was saying. Harry turned towards the group surprised.

“How…?” Voldemort made him look back into his eyes and Harry blushed, –bad were their upbringings?–

–We already can tell that they lack nutrients and attention. The place that took them in was a host family who _‘specialized’_ in the worsts cases.– Voldemort explained. –I really need to look into your inability to tell the difference between the two languages.–

–Not my fault.– He argued with a pout and the toddler approached at once, having realized that he wasn’t close by. –All I did was play.– He swore when Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the already attached kid.

–That means they never played before.– Voldemort agreed. –Pick our new children and bring them to Malfoy Manor. I will join you at lunch and think over on what we will do then.–

Harry nodded and picked the toddler up.

“Girls, let’s go.” The four girls looked up and approached, obeying. “Wish your new Papa a good class.”

The Gryffindors and Slytherins second-years chocked as the girls turned towards Voldemort and obediently wished him a good day. They entered the new DADA’s office – _Voldemort having changed from the old classroom after the attack on Harry inside their quarters behind the classroom’s office_ – and Harry glanced at the children and then to the fireplace. _This wouldn’t end pretty._ He pulled the toddler up onto his chest and holding him with one arm the younger hugged him with his legs against Harry’s side. He made the girls approach really tight and hold-on to him, before he threw the floopowder into the fire.

“Malfoy Manor.”

Lucius was, _luckily_ , in his office when the six stumbled down the fireplace.

“Young Riddle?”

“I believe it’ll be best for you to call me Harry. We have five new ones to fill that role.” Harry put in and the blond hummed, understanding. “Marvolo said he’d come over for lunch after classes. He’ll be here around 1.”

“I’ll call Narcissa.” Lucius agreed as the children held onto Harry tightly. “I’ll have the House-elf set you up a bath. Do Young and Misses Riddle have changes of clothes?”

The girls snickered soundlessly at being called that.

“Lucius, if Ron showed up with a child right now that he suddenly decided to adopt wouldn’t you give the child a whole new wardrobe? You really think Marvolo would be any different?”

Lucius coughed to hide his embarrassment.

“I’ll see what I can gather until said wardrobe is bought.” The Malfoy Lord agreed.

Harry nodded thankfully and walked out the office.

“Very well then… that’s Uncle Lucius Malfoy. Mated with my brother from another mother – _like you girls are –_ Uncle Ron. There’s Aunt Hermione as well and her Mate Uncle Viktor Krum. I’m certain you’ll love Uncle Viktor, a famous sports player.”

“Marvolo works in a school?” One of the oldest asked.

“He is a Professor of Defence.” Harry agreed. “That was his classroom and students that we were messing with.” The girls shivered. “If he didn’t want us to he wouldn’t have told me to bring you there.” He added soothingly.

Harry pointed towards a door and the twins run to it and entered ahead. Harry snickered as he followed them. He set the boy down _(he should’ve asked their names to Voldemort)_ in Voldemort’s office.

“This house is called a Manor. It belongs to Uncles Lucius and Ron Malfoy.” He explained and the girls stopped to listen. “But these quarters are ours. The office belongs to Marvolo. Our bedroom is at that door. And the bathroom is this one.”

They entered together to see the bathtub already filled halfway through and six set of clothes in heaps with towels.

“Wow.”

“I know. House-elves are great. I’ll introduce you later. Now… I can leave and let you girls bath first alone.” The girls nodded shyly and Harry smiled at them. “If you need anything just call. And don’t worry if you make a mess.”

He left with the boy and sat down on the couch with him in his arms. _What did this said of the children that they didn’t even knew how to play? The toddler just stayed on the lap. He didn’t even try to leave._

The girls appeared with towels on their hairs just as Narcissa entered the room. _They were fast…_

“This is Lady Narcissa.” The girls bowed their heads in a nod of sorts – _one of the twins losing her towel._ “Narcissa, do you…?”

“Nonsense, Mr Riddle. Go on. I’ll help out with the lasses.”

Harry stood with a smile and entered the bathroom. The two undressed and entered the bathtub.

**–MS–**

They had breakfast with gusto. It even hurt Harry when they went for the fruit instead of the sweets in the table. Yet he had had to leave the room when they obviously wanted more but didn’t dare ask. _It hit too much like home._

**–MS–**

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort arrived Malfoy Manor to find the children and Harry in the drawing room.

–Four girls bath in less than five minutes! They have no idea what sweets is and when they finish what was in their plate Lady Narcissa had to remind them that they can repeat and eat more.–

Voldemort glanced at his Mate, who was looking back with wet eyes.

–Did you cry before them?–

–I left before I would’ve.– Harry answered sadly.

Voldemort hummed. _They were too much like both of them already._

“Narcissa.” He agreed to the Witch.

“Do you intend on blood adopting the children, my Lord?”

“I will have to wait for their body to be capable.” Voldemort argued. “I told Minerva of the unexpected adoption and she gave Harry the rest of the day of.”

“Just one day for bounding?”

“He is a student. Not at a job.”

Narcissa sneered but nodded.

“The lasses have accepted me, they won’t argue if I’ll babysat them. The lad though doesn’t leave Mr Harry for more than a minute.”

Voldemort glanced at the lad and realized Narcissa was right.

“If needed he can stay in my classroom with me.”

Narcissa nodded.

“The lasses refuse to say their names and Mr Harry said you are the one who knows.”

Voldemort nodded and approached Harry and their new children. He pulled Harry unto his feet before kissing him.

“It is time for lunch. Go wash your hands.” The children hurried off with Narcissa behind them. “You have the afternoon off.”

“That’s good. What about tomorrow?”

“Narcissa already offered to stay with them. And if the lad makes much a fuss he can stay in my classroom while you have classes.”

“I have Charms early morning two periods and then DADA with you at 5pm.”

Voldemort nodded.

“Good. Then you do not need to be away from them for long.”

Harry smiled back and tilted himself on his tiptoes to kiss Voldemort, hard.

“The girls are calling you Marvolo.”

Voldemort huffed at the amusement of his young Mate.

“At least it is not Tom.” He agreed before they walked into the dining room together.

“What’s their names?”

Voldemort hummed as he thought about it.

“Lets ask them if they want to keep them or change.”

**–MS–**

**_ HJR _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Harry arrived Malfoy Manor to find Voldemort had already returned from work. The man raised an eyebrow at the amount of boxes Harry and the girls brought along.

“Padfoot and Lupin took us window shopping.” Harry explained.

Voldemort hummed.

“Only Muggle Clothes?”

“Robes as well.” Harry argued with a roll of eyes. “Toys and fairy-tales – _so you can read to them to your heart’s content_.”

The girls chuckled and Voldemort huffed, before pulling Harry into a kiss.

“Give the packages to the House-elf, it will…” Harry stepped on Voldemort’s foot. – _What_?– The older demanded in a way the children wouldn’t realize if they argued.

–Living being.–

“ _He will_ bring them to our quarters.” Harry and the surprised girls obeyed. “Now, wash up. Dinner is ready.”

–Where’s Lucius anyway?–

–Ministry of Magic. He is the Minister of Magic after all.–

Harry nodded and entered with the group in the bathroom.

“Is that a langue, Marvolo?” The oldest of the five asked.

“Language. And yes it is. When the Healers deem you strong enough we will finish adopting you and you will win the ability yourselves. It is inherited not taught.”

“Is your ancestor a snake?” One of the twins retorted.

“Salazar Slytherin, actually.” Voldemort answered each and every question in a stride. “He had a 50 feet pet snake. My Nagini is not even a third it’s size.”

“Good, because one Basilisk was enough for me.” Harry argued. “Come on, Girls. Don’t bother your Papa with questions of his bloodline. He is quite fond of it.”

“What about you, Harry?”

“Raised in an abusive household. Marvolo took me out when we mated. I was taught there that my parents were scum. I entered Hogwarts School at 11-year-old to find out that no, my parents aren’t scum.”

“The Dursleys put him in a cupboard under the stairs. They did not just refuse him his family, they refused him as a Human being.” Voldemort agreed. “Best thing that ever happened was their death.”

“No argue there.” The girls agreed, before holding onto Harry tightly as if he would suddenly disappear.

Harry was uncertain on what to do. He was never good with hugs and girls.

“Girls, you need to take it easy with your Dad. He is not used to being held in a positive way, except by me.”

The girls looked up to the terrified Harry and snickered.

“You’re meant to hug back.” – “You know; just raise your arms and surround us with them.” – “That’s called _‘hugging’_.” – “Otherwise it’s _‘latching’_.”

“Very funny, Girls. Marv, remind me to never introduce them to Uncles Fred and George.”

“Considering that you just called them _Uncles_ I believe that will be a really hard thing to accomplish.” Harry groaned. “Lets go for dinner.”

Voldemort leaned down and picked the toddler as the girls kept on to Harry like limpets.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be sure. Two 5-year-old cousin girls. Two identical twins girls. And one toddler. I still don’t have a name for either of them if you want to suggest.
> 
> And Yes, Harry is not yet maturely ready for children with all his emotional issues, but that doesn’t mean he won’t do his best.
> 
> Anyway, this story is getting to an end. Hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> Next chapter: **Epilogue**
> 
> ~Isys


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 455
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the mind}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Epilogue**

June 1998

**_ MM _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Minerva watched as the supposed Wizardry World’s Bane allowed a group of children to play and held on to him.

Professor Dumbledore had been wrong in so many levels.

 _Riddle_ wasn’t bringing the Wizardry World to ruin. Actually, he made it better.

Minerva smiled as Harry Riddle left the Great Hall after his last NEWTs. She had performed a ward anti-Parseltongue during exams. She trusted her colleague but not the girls, which she just knew that would be a nightmare when they’d finally attend Hogwarts as students.

“Done.”

“Finally, Dad. Can we go upstairs to our quarters?”

“You want to celebrate in the quarters?” Harry asked as he accepted the boy’s hand, while storing Professor Dumbledore’s old wand in its holster up in his own forearm.

The girls hummed and Minerva smiled _, knowing that the place had been set up for the celebration._

**–MS–**

March 2004

**_ LV _ ** **_ ’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked up as Violet came in crying and hurried off to her pregnant Dad. Harry held their daughter uncertain.

“What is it?”

“Terrance broke up with me because I’m the daughter of two Wizards.”

Voldemort shared a look with his Mate, who held their crying daughter. He stood to leave only to notice that his only son had already fled the room. Voldemort nodded at Harry and left him to do the calming down pep talk.

He found his son had already pinned the older against the wall. Voldemort crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he saw Sage give the other the scare of his lifetime.

“Just so you know… my sister is too good for you. Next time you hurt her or my other sisters you will wish it was me to come to you.”

“And why’s that?”

“I haven’t entered Hogwarts yet.” Sage put in, before bringing his magic back into himself and approached Voldemort. “Papa.”

“When your Dad finishes calming down your sister Mr Terrance Michael will wish I was the one to deal with him.” Voldemort agreed. “Harry can feel Magical Cores. Pregnant or not I do not even fathom what he would do to someone who breaks his babies’ heart. Principally after he turned a student into a Squib a few years ago for messing with your Aunt Luna.”

His son smiled and followed Voldemort back to the office.

Next day the student was on the train on his way home. He was going to be home schooled. There was no secret on why the lad left. Ironically it was not Harry but Voldemort’s men who gave the teenager the spook.

No one touched Professor Riddle’s family and expected no retaliation.

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Two older girls that are cousins (who used to be 5-year-old) – Jasmine and Violet 14-year-old (fourth-year)
>   
> 
> * Real twin girls (once 4-year-old) – Ivy and Ileana 13-year-old (second-year)
>   
> 
> * And the youngest male (once 2-year-old) – Sage 11-year-old (haven’t entered Hogwarts yet)
> 
> I’m using these names instead of two names each to accommodate all of you who gave me a name. I even used Terrance Michael who one of you offered for the only boy.
> 
> ~Isys **  
> **

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)
> 
> New Author note: Thanks Aneue for making me the Catnake Picture. It's perfect


End file.
